Just Give Me A Reason
by ProperT
Summary: Simple right? 1 Auror has to get 1 Prisoner to his court trial. They’re already in the MoM, what could go wrong? A broken lift, an exploding loo, one escaped Magical Beast, “no you can’t stop for a drink” Will this mission fail? More info Inside
1. Meet the Prisoner

Just Give Me A Reason

**Summary**: Simple right? One Auror has to get one Prisoner to his court trial. They're already in the MoM, what could go wrong? A broken lift, an exploding loo, one escaped Magical Beast, "no you can't stop for a drink…" Will this mission fail? There's a twist in this story, most likely at the end... depends on how I good I am, he, he, he.

**Wouldn't You Like To Know Things**: The story will switch back and forth (chapter to chapter) from the Auror's POV and the Prisoner's. Yes there are relationships. I would tell you them exactly, but that would give away half the Mystery of the story… I think.

**What else:** Oh Yeah, the characters should be In Character. In fact, I have them as In Character as I can muster. And it's Canon through HBP. And there will probably be, a couple of minor deaths, I don't know about major ones yet. The T rating is for swearing, and I swear that's it. And the war was finsihed 3 years sgo when Harry defeated Voldy in their 7th year.

**Disclaimer:** D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R, What's that spell? "Er…" And what does it mean? "Er…" Honestly people, that's the last time I practice with you guys. This is my disclaimer, and it means it's not mines.

--

Time- 9:02 am

"How was Azkaban?"

A man with breath that could only be described as smelling like he'd decided Dragon dung washed down with Pixie piss was good for Breakfast, asked me stupidly.

"It was just like your breath, it was shitty" I replied.

He stuck his foot out and I tripped and smashed my head into the glass of this big Muggle contraption.

"Ouch"

The other one with him just chuckled.

"That'll teach you to make fun of your superiors." Dung Breath said.

I rubbed my handcuffed hands on the spot on my head where it hit the glass. I examined our now very close surroundings.

"Where are we? And why can't one of you two big oafs wait outside?" I asked.

"Quiet" said the one with atrocious breath.

"Only if you promise first; anything to keep that stink in." I said seriously.

I was rewarded with a punch to my back. I winced at the contact. Probably would've fallen but there wasn't even room to shake my leg in that-

"For Merlin's sake man, where are we?" I asked again.

"I said shut up" Barked the one who must eat his own crap.

"Calm down both of you. We're trying to get you into the Ministry of Magic." The other one replied.

"I find that hard to believe considering were in Muggle London." I replied.

"Think there's only one way into the Ministry?" The nicer one said, though I was strongly reminded of Filch by the way he spoke.

"Would you stop talking to him like he isn't filth and tell me what the code is."

"Dumb and Dung for Breath. You must get all the witches, yeah?" I commented.

"Wait till your back in Azkaban; I'll get you good then."

"That's enough. The code's 62442" The nice Filch said. "Just enter it and finish this up."

"Again, what is this contraption?" I asked.

"It's called a phone booth. Muggles use 'em to talk to each other." Nice Filch said.

"And you was callin' me dumb. You didn't even know what this was" Fertilizer breath said.

"Sorry, I was never one to mingle with Mudbloods and Muggles." I replied truthfully.

"Dial the number already. I can't take it in this box anymore." Nice Filch barked.

I could hear Big Stinky tap the buttons on the tele-thingy. Then a female voice rang out.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Azkaban Security escorting Prisoner Draco Malfoy to his trial." Filch answered.

"Thank you. Security please attach the badge to the Prisoner's clothes." The voice said.

I looked as a chute seemed to open and a badge fell out. They stuck the badge on my chest.

"Prisoner is not required to go through search, but will still head towards the security desk, which is at the far end of the Atrium." The voice said.

The floor of the booth shuddered and we started sinking into the ground.

"I take it then that this isn't really a Muggle phone booth or whatever, just a front?" I asked.

"Caught on have you?" Piss for Mouthwash remarked.

About a minute later, the voice rang out again as light had just hit my eyes.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day"

And then the door opened and I looked to see they were at the end of a very long hall. I had been to the Ministry once when I was young with my father, and though I was in awe then, it was nothing now- especially under these circumstances. We passed the Floo points, and a funny looking fountain.

We approached the security desk. Where an old looking person I assumed to be the guard talked with an Auror I knew to be Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minister of Magic himself Rufus Scrimgour.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you made it. Good." Scrimgour said.

"With company such as mine, it's more of a shock to me than it is to you." I replied.

He could tell Dung Breath wanted to hit him, but couldn't under the Minister's eye.

"He's got quite the mouth this one. See if he still feels that way after the trial." The underwear licker said.

"Right, Right." Scrimgour said looking around distractedly. "Shacklebolt, where's your people at?"

"Should be on the way right now sir." Shacklebolt stated.

"Are you sure?" Scrimgour said.

"On the way right now sir" Shacklebolt repeated.

I had the feeling it wasn't a question the first time he had said it, and this feeling was confirmed the second time he said it. I had a feeling Kingsley Shacklebolt wasn't one to be played with.

"Ah, here they come now" Kingsley stated.

I looked up to see two people headed in my way coming from the direction of the Floo chimneys. They were hooded. For a moment I thought they were Death Eaters, but as they got closer the appearance of Red hair knocked that out the window.

"Weasley's, just what I wanted to see." I stated.

"Malfoy" Ginny said.

Ron said nothing. I could see three years hadn't changed him much.

"Well, nothing to say?" I asked. "No comments, rude remarks. Is it possible you've matured?"

"Eat Dung Malfoy" Ron spat

"I recall you could eat anything, but I wouldn't fancy that. This gentleman over here though, his breath smells like he may have sampled some dung." I said leaning my head towards the guard on my left.

I could see Ginny and Shacklebolt smirk.

"Remove the handcuffs now." Scrimgour said simply.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea with him being a death eater and all?" Yuck Mouth asked.

"Yes. It'll be fine." Scrimgour said simply.

The look on both guards' faces was of complete disbelief as Shacklebolt released me from my shackled state. I rubbed my wrists happily at the freedom, though still a little shocked myself.

"Yes. Well that'll be all. You may get back to Azkaban now." Scrimgour said. "Your sevices will no longer be needed."

"Right" The nice one replied.

He turned to leave; his partner looked at me with disgust, and then turned to leave as well. I stuck my foot out. He tripped and fell on his face.

"Why you little-"

He started to say as he got up for retaliation but before he could even stand back up properly Ron was in front of me and had him at wand point. This may have its perks after all.

"There's no one more than me who'd love to see you slug Malfoy. But my job as his protector started the moment I got here, so I can't let you do it mate." Ron said to him.

"Fine. I'll catch him back at Azkaban then" He said and stormed off angrily.

"Wish I could see his face when-" I started.

"Let's get going then shall we?" Scrimgour said cutting me off.

"What's the rush?" Ron asked moving from in front of me.

"I'd rather not say just now." Scrimgour said.

"Then when would you say?" Shacklebolt asked him.

"If we could step this way." Scrimgour said pointing in another direction.

"After you then." Shacklebolt said.

"Later Gin." Ron said to his sister.

"Bye Ron." She said to her brother, and then looked at me. "Malfoy"

I just nodded my head.

We followed Scrimgour, Shacklebolt at his side; and Ron on mines. We entered a room that seemed to be a bit hidden from the rest of the Floor.

"Before we start, could I trouble one of you wanded gentleman for a drink?" I asked.

With a flick of Shacklebolt's wand, a cup appeared before me.

"So why may I ask does little old me get such high security?" I asked as I took a sip.

"This is not a time to play Mr. Malfoy. You are here for a very serious matter, and we are just making sure you're protected at all costs." Scrimgour replied curtly.

"I'm quite aware why I'm here, thank you very much. However, I was under the impression that those dunder heads you let be Prison guards when they failed the Law Enforcement exam; were supposed to be my security for the day." I stated.

"That was before… recent events. Precautions had to be taken. Plans formulated. Ideas put into action." Scrimgour said.

"Right. And what does that have to do with me? What 'recent events'?" I questioned, my voice annoyed with his lack of a proper answer.

"Death threats, Mr. Malfoy, Death threats. It has come to our attention that there are some people who do not want you to stand trial in fear that you may be put under Veritaserum and made to spill truths they don't want to be brought to life." Scrimgour explained.

"Death threats? Is that all? This is the Ministry of Magic, who could kill me in a building full of Ministry employees?" I said dumfounded at the thought.

"Yes, well we have to take it quite seriously you see. It would not be the first time the Ministry was breeched and killers ran loose, I'm sure you recall the events of five years ago?" Scrimgour said.

"I recall, but I believe most of those same killers were killed, or locked up so to speak. So are you saying you fear someone else may be out to kill me?" I asked.

"Perhaps." Scrimgour said vaguely.

"Perhaps? I mean the only other people who could get through the Ministry like that are… you think it's someone who works for the Ministry, don't you?" I said shocked, but slightly proud at my own brilliance.

"Glad to see we are on the same page Mr. Malfoy." Scrimgour said.

"And that's why they're here? To protect me?" I said looking over the two Aurors.

"Only half right I'm afraid. I'm here for the Minister's protection. Weasley is here for yours." Shacklebolt stated.

"What? Why can't I have you? And why only one?" I questioned angrily.

"Because, you are not the only one who was threatened to be killed, that's why. Your two friends Crabbe and Goyle have been placed with Aurors as well for their journey here." Kingsley explained.

"And why only one person?" I asked angrily.

I saw Ron giving me a look from the corner of my eye. Probably feels insulted that I don't think he's enough.

"As you can see even the Minister has only one Auror at his side. This is no small trial Mr. Malfoy." Shacklebolt said.

"I don't care about anyone else, I'm talking about me." I yelled.

"Still all about self, hun Malfoy?" Ron said from the corner.

"Quiet. Now let me explain this to you. A whole lot of people know about this trial. It's big news. But only a handful of people know about the Death Threats. And only the people right here in this room knows about this part of the plan. Do you understand me?" Kingsley stated.

"So know one should know then?" I asked.

"No they shouldn't. When we leave this room, you will go one way, we will go another. Everyone who is important to this trial is arriving at different times, by different ways, by different people. The trial starts in less than an hour. To get from here to the court room usually takes no more than ten minutes. If any one person takes more than a minute longer than their arrival time, all those who have safely escorted there person will be sent to look for them." Kingsley explained.

"What if it's one of your Auror lot that's the killer?" I asked skeptically.

"Except for me being the Minister's no Auror was aware which person they were to guard. So unless they lucked out and got the person they wanted to kill, it should be hard to execute." Kingsley stated.

"And of all the people I had to get, I got Weasley? Not even his sister?" I asked just to annoy my 'protector'.

"I know you've been detained for three years Mr. Malfoy, but rest assured he's a fine Auror." Shacklebolt stated.

"He's only been out of school three years, yeah right" I said.

"But he's got more experience than half the older members. Which you should be aware of, I believe you were classmates, correct?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Your word would be putting it kindly, we detested each other actually." I said honestly. "Seems like we still do"

"Well get over it. I suggest you treat him fairly. I always tell people the worst thing you could do is give someone a reason. And I would suggest you don't give him any more reason to let someone have a go at you, understand? Shacklebolt stated.

It wasn't a question. I could feel the strength in his words.

"Yea… got it, Mr. Shacklebolt, sir…" I said lamely.

The next moment he turned to the door with Scrimgour right behind him. He stopped and looked at me.

"You can call me Kingsley… if you ever get the chance to again…" He said and left, with Scrimgour still behind him.

I looked at Ron. He looked at me, with a sort of grin.

"What did that rubbish mean, 'if I ever get chance to'?" I asked.

"He was joking… I think" Ron said looking at the door.

"You think? It did nothing for my faith in you, what does it tell me that he doubts I'll make it in your care?" I pointed out to him.

"After the stories he's heard I think he's sure I'll kill you myself." Ron answered with an unreadable face.

"And you people call this type of treatment protection?" I asked.

"No, that was manners. As soon as we walk out this door, then you'll see protection." Ron answered and made his way towards the door.

"I can hardly wait." I muttered and followed him out the door.

Time- 9:24 am

--

Yeah so first chapter done. This is sort of my first action/advebture type writing. And now that you know who the Auror is and the prisoner, you may want to know will there be slash? Can't say. I mean I know the answer, but like I said earlier, it's sort of part of my plot. I know there are those who are fans of slash, and some who aren't, but I really don't want to say much now. Maybe as the chapters finish I'll let up, butI make no promises... Harry, Hermione, and Ginny do appear randomly in the story as well... can't say much more than that. More than my story's worth to tell you that. LOL.

Hey, how about a review? No, but why? Whatever the answer is, make it a review. Thanx for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, Ron's POV.


	2. Meet the Auror

A/N: Hey next chapter up already. I managed to remember to put in times yesterday, but I forgot to mention that yesterday was "Day of Trial". So now you know it was "Day of Trial", and that except for the first moment of this chapter the rest of it should be "Day of Trial" as well.

Disclaimer- In any event that someone attempts to sue me, they should know I type these things on a broken down lap top that I'm still making payments on… don't sue me, isn't mine.

--

Ron's POV

**Day before Day of Trial**

God I hate the paperwork part of being an Auror. This definitely wasn't in the pamphlet, I would've seriously considered becoming a… a… a something that didn't have paperwork, yeah that's what I would've done.

"Weasley"

I looked up to see my boss Kingsley Shacklebolt walking in my office with my two best friends Harry and Hermione; behind him.

"Er… did something happen?" I ask thinking it was trouble.

"No Weasley, you three were the last people left I needed to discuss something with so I thought might as well just bring them with me to your office to discuss it. Do you mind?" Kingsley asked as they sat down in the chairs.

"No I-" I started.

"It was rhetorical Weasley. Now as you know, tomorrow is the trial of the Death Eaters that didn't die, and that we currently have imprisoned in Azkaban. There's been a lot of press around, and it's a very important that nothing goes wrong. Nothing." Kingsley explained.

We shook our heads to show we understood.

"So to make sure nothing goes wrong each and every Auror has been assigned to someone's protection once they enter the Ministry of Magic. To assure they all reach the courtroom safely." Kingsley stated.

"But please Sir, why would we need to escort anyone? Especially since it'll only be in the Ministry of Magic?" Hermione asked Kingsley.

"I can't say Granger, it's on a need to know basis, and right now you don't need to know. And stop calling me Sir." Kingsley stated.

"But Kingsley that doesn't make any sense-" Harry started.

"I know Potter, but the Ministry isn't taking any chances. Tomorrow every Auror will promptly be here at 7 am-" Kingsley started.

"Seven? Why so early?" I blurted out.

"Because that's the time you need to be here at, that's why. Tomorrow you will all (giving me a stern look) be here at seven. Upon entering your office you are to wait. We will have a house elf- a paid house elf Granger (he adds after Hermione's glare); bring you a note. On this note will tell you where you need to meet the person you're escorting, and at what time. On it will also be instructions on which way you will escort your person to the courtroom. No one will just be taking the lifts; they'll be a number of ways to get there. Some of those ways will be there only for tomorrow, some of them may have always been there but you may have not known about them." Kingsley explained.

"Sir, why all the secrecy?" Hermione asked,

Kingsley gave her an annoyed look at not calling him by his name. He says he prefers us to call him by his name so we can feel more comfortable around him, and that his enemies may take this as a weakness on his part, a mistake so he'll have the upper hand. On the other hand, he says it would be unprofessional if he called us by our first names. I know, Mental right?

"I can't tell you Granger. And most importantly, you can't tell each other. No one is to know what any other Auror is doing till the trial is over. Do you understand me?" Kingsley asked us.

We nod our heads again.

"Can I get a verbal confirmation this time?" He asks.

"Yes Sir/Kingsley, we understand." We say.

"Good."

He says as he stands and reaches in the pocket of his robes. He pulls out three strips of paper and puts them in his hand.

"Pull one" He says to us.

"Er, are we drawing straws?" Harry asks.

"No, there's a name on each sheet of paper. That name is the person you'll be escorting. Its Fidellus'd so that only the person who picks the paper will know the person they're guarding. This way if someone has already been alerted to the plan, they won't know who to expect guarding them." Kingsley explained.

"Good idea Sir." Hermione said reaching over to take a paper.

Her expression was unreadable. Harry and I both took the lasts two pieces of paper.

_Name: Draco Malfoy_

_Current Location: Azkaban Prison_

_Fuck_

Of course that last word wasn't on the paper. I looked up to see Harry's expression in a pained sort of way, and Hermione's was still the same.

"Well, that's it. Once you two leave this office a file will be brought to Weasley by house elf about the person he's escorting. Granger, Potter when you return to your office a house elf should enter soon afterwards with a file on the person you will be escorting. Study it and remember it. I shouldn't have to remind you that the more you know about the task at hand the better. And remember no telling anyone, not even each other, got it." Kingsley said as he walked to my door.

"Got it Kingsley" I said.

He left.

"So, who'd you guys get?" I said immediately.

"Ron, did you miss the conversation?" Hermione bellowed.

"Come on, it's just us. He probably expects us to tell anyways." I complained.

"No. We're sworn to secrecy by these little pieces of paper and I for one plan to uphold it." She replied.

"I think she's right mate. Not this time. Something serious is going on, and I don't want to be the one to screw it up." Harry added.

"We all know it's probably just the Ministry over doing it." I stated.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not telling, and I'd think you be taking this a bit more seriously." Hermione added.

"How can I? Every time someone needs protecting its all 'don't say this and don't say that'. And nothing ever happens." I say sitting back in my chair.

"He does have a point." Harry said.

"He couldn't even tell us anything. It has to do with this trial, and I don't like it." Hermione said.

"They just don't want there to be anything to stop all the Death Eater from being placed permanently behind bars. There over doing it, and so are you." I said to Hermione.

"Overdoing it, am I? Fine, I know something I won't be overdoing tonight."

She said before leaving and slamming my door.

"Dunno Ron, but I think you may have upset her." Harry said with a grin.

"Ha, Ha Harry. She just needs to blow off some steam, she'll be fine." I said a bit uncertain.

Hermione and I have been living together for the past year. We got together after the war, and waited till we finished our shortened Auror courses to move in together. We still fought all the time; it was just what we did. And this wouldn't be the first argument from work we had to take home.

"If you say so. I guess I'll see you after the trial tomorrow then." Harry said.

"What? Why?" I quizzed.

"Well we won't see each other tomorrow morning will we? Not with all the secrecy and stuff. And I know you, you're going to give the file a quick once over and head home, while I take a little longer, and Hermione takes the longest." Harry said with a grin while heading towards the door.

"You smile, but it's a system that's never failed, mind you" I point out.

"Yeah, but we've always worked together before, now were separate. Do yourself a favor Ron, and really look it over, ok?" Harry said.

"Alright Harry, I get it." I said.

"See you tomorrow then" He said as he closed the door.

**Day of Trial**

7:01 am

_Yawn_

Doesn't speak to me all night, and waits till 20 to seven to wake me. Then when I get out of the shower- the cold shower, because she took all the hot water; I get to the kitchen and see two bits of toast and she's no where in sight. Some girlfriend.

_Crack_

A house elf appears holding some parchment.

"Ronald Weasley Sir?" the house elf asks, more than states.

"Yeah, yeah that's me." I reply.

He hands me the rolled up piece of parchment and disapparates.

_Name: Draco Malfoy_

_Location coming from: Azkaban Prison_

_Meeting time: 9:15 am_

_Meeting Place: Security desk of the Ministry of Magic_

_To all Auror's,_

_Some of you may have times within ten minutes of this letter. I would suggest you get ready and start getting to your destination. If you have a meeting time that's quite far away from the time of this letter I would suggest going over the files of your person to help pass the time. The reason for this is because we can't have everyone on their routes at the same time. The plan is to not have any of you cross paths with another. Upon delivering your person safely to the court room, further instructions will await you where to go. You will not be allowed to head back to your office. In case there's an event of emergency those who have finished their escort will be called upon to help, and we most likely will not be able to spare the time it would take to get you from your office._

_I also tell you that I will be escorting the Minister of Magic himself. And that I will get my person to his destination safely, and I expect no less from you. I also tell you this because I have the utmost faith that no one from my team of Auror's is untrustworthy, and would ever do anything that could hinder their missions._

_Good Luck,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Head of the Auror Division_

_Underneath Kingsley's Letter is the path I should travel._

Well, that was cheerful. Might as well look over his file… ok, so I only skimmed it yesterday. But what's to know about Draco Malfoy? Death Eater, Muggle and Mudblood Hater, Spawn of Satan… that about covers it.

Let's see, _yada, yada, yada_, Father Lucius Malfoy, _yada, yada_, Death Eater, _yada, yada, yada,_ died in Azkaban... really? Well that's news, too bad it couldn't have happened to his son too.

What else, _yada_, Mother Narcissa Malfoy, _yada, yada, yada,_ current location, Malfoy Manner_, yada, yada,_ 28 years old- What? She must've paid someone good money to fudge her birthday at the Ministry.

_Yada, yada_, wand type: Beechwood, 11 and a quarter inches, unicorn hair- damn that Ferret had a unicorn hair wand too. Is nothing sacred?

_Yada,_ claims he was innocent, _yada, yada, yada_, gave information on _yada, yada,_ Ministry, _yada_, Death Eaters to _yada, yada, yada_, helpful to _yada, yada, yada_, Voldermort. _Yada, yada_

_Yawn_

_Yada, yada_, imprisoned for, _yada_… zzzz

--

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Hmm, what?" I say looking up at my door.

Good nap. Nap? What time is it? 9:12? Shit.

I open my door to see Ginny standing there.

"Hey bro, just came to say hello and-" She starts.

"Sorry running late. Gotta go. Important mission" I say quickly walking by her to the stairs.

"Well I'll go with you, I got here early actually-" she begins to say following behind me.

"That's great sis." I say starting to run.

"What's the rush? You've never been worried about being late before?" she says jogging behind me.

"Real important. Can't be late for this" I say as I get to the staircase.

"Well I guess me being early was lucky then" she says running up the stairs behind me.

"Yeah." I say now taking the steps two at a time.

"I'm supposed to deliver a message from Hermione" she says from right behind me.

"This isn't really a good time Gin" I say.

"I can see that. But-" she starts.

"Besides the way she left me this morning, I'm not really in the mood to hear anything she has to say" I say going back to single steps.

"But Ron," she starts still behind me.

"Quidditch is really keeping you in shape hun?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I suppose it does." She answers.

Ginny plays for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Listen, we can talk later, you can't be next to me right now." I say opening the door from the staircase.

"Why? Ashamed to be seen with you sister?" she teases.

"No. But this is supposed to be a big deal. I guess Hermione couldn't tell you because it's such a secret" I say turning the corner and seeing Kingsley looking in my direction already.

"No she couldn't, but- why are the Minister of Magic, your boss, and Draco Malfoy standing next to the security desk?' she says upon seeing them.

"Can't say" I answer somewhat truthfully, as I have no idea why Rufus Scrimgour and Kingsley are standing there.

She doesn't say anything else as we approach, and I'm grateful. Kingsley looks slightly disgruntled. And seeing Malfoy is making me want to punch him in the eye. I plan on ignoring him, mostly. See just now- he said something smart about me and my sister. I remember when Moody turned him into a ferret and I'm calm. Did he just say something to me?

"Eat Dung Malfoy" I reply.

That seemed appropriate enough. I wish Ginny would leave. And why are they un-cuffing him? He could do something stupid like-

"Why you little" the guard starts, but I'm already in front of Malfoy.

"There's no one more than me who'd love to see you slug Malfoy. But my job as his protector started the moment I got here, so I can't let you do it mate." I said to him.

"Fine. I'll catch him back at Azkaban then" The guard said and stormed off angrily.

I have to admit that was funny though. That guard looked a bit off balance anyways. Ginny is leaving. She can leave me a note for what Hermione said. Hope it was an apology. Damn were moving, better take Malfoy's side… before he trips someone else.

We enter a room and after Malfoy gets the drink he requested he starts asking questions. Inquisitive prat, isn't he? But at least I'm getting answers too. Death threats? A person who works at the Ministry? Yeah Malfoy just me, and you can stare all you want. There he goes complaining.

"Still all about self, hun Malfoy?" I ask.

He continues on his rant, making snide remarks about Ginny. She'd wallop him one if she heard him. He thinks she's an Auror, I guess three years in Azkaban wouldn't enlighten you to current Quidditch news. Kingsley and Scrimgour are leaving.

"You can call me Kingsley… if you ever get the chance to…" Kingsley said smirking and left, with Scrimgour still behind him.

Malfoy is looking at me. I look at him with a grin.

"What did that rubbish mean, 'if I ever get the chance to'?" He asked.

"He was joking… I think" I said looking at the door.

"You think? It did nothing for my faith in you, what does it tell me that he doubts I'll make it in your care?" He states.

"After the stories he's heard I think he's sure I'll kill you myself." I answered simply.

"And you people call this type of treatment protection?" He asked.

"No, that was manners. As soon as we walk out this door, then you'll see protection." I answered and made my way towards the door.

"I can hardly wait." I hear him mutter as he follows me out the door.

--

A/N: In case you don't know me, I always tend to give two of these things. So how did Ron sound? Hopefully in character, same for Hermione and Harry. Can't wait for next chapter, let the adventure begin…


	3. Meet the Bathroom

A/N: Hey, wanted to get this up before last weekend, but things fall apart… is that a book? I can't remember. So here's my update. Thanx for the reviews so far, glad I have captured your interest, it means the world to me. An bear with me on the "said, replied, stated" words that I use as they talk, I kept going back and forth between past and present tense and all that stuff, I just gave up, but the story still reads well.

Disclaimer: Tonks- Totally Original! Not, (J) K's Story. Not my best one, I'll let try my Sirius one next time, either way, not mine.

--

**Somewhere in the Ministry**

"Sshhh"

"Shut up"

"That's what I just said"

"Just shut up"

"Why are we here so early anyways?"

"Because we have a task to complete, and the best results will happen if we're here early."

"This better be worth it"

"It won't be if you get killed on the way"

"Me, what about you?"

"No one's killing me, if anything I'll be doing the killing…"

--

**Draco's POV**

"Where are you going? The lifts are this way" I said pointing towards the lifts.

"I know that, but we're not taking the lifts… at least not yet." He states.

"What? Why the bloody hell not?" I asked.

"No one is taking direct paths to the court room- safety reasons. We're taking the stairs two flights down, then the lifts." He replied motioning for me to follow him towards the stairs.

"Then what?" I stated.

"You'll find out when we get there Malfoy" He replied.

"I don't like not knowing what's going on, this is my life you know?" I spat.

"Too bad." He replied.

"What if something should happen to you? How will I know which way to go?" I asked as we turn the corner that leads to the staircase we're using.

"If something happens to me you're probably as good as dead then, aren't you? No point telling you in case they try and torture you to get the information so they can use you to sneak into the courtrooms." He stated as if it was nothing.

"Dead? Torture? Aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine Ron" I answered.

He gave me a funny look, and I shoot him one as well. We reach the staircase.

"So we use two flights and then what? The lifts are all the way on the other side of the building; do you expect no one to notice me walking through the Ministry?" I said questioning the plan.

"No one will notice you." He says walking on the side of me, but a step ahead as we walked down the stairs.

"They won't?" I say unbelievingly.

"No, they won't. When we get there I'll tell you more" He stated starting to sound annoyed. As if I cared.

"If it's so important I get there safely, why only you? Why didn't Ginny hang around?" I asked.

"She's not an Auror. She plays Quidditch for the Harpies" He stated giving me another weird look.

"Her? Quidditch standards must have dipped dramatically…. well it could be worse, someone could've let you play." I said with a smirk.

"Ha. I don't recall you ever beating us Malfoy" He replied as we hit the first landing.

"H- Potter just got lucky" I said.

"You did it again. You almost said Harry. And you've called me Ron, and my sister Ginny. What's the matter with you? Azkaban make you go soft?" He asked.

"What? I have not gone soft. Your boss said not to upset you…" I said leaving the sentence hanging.

_Shit, when did he become some so attentive?_

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" He asked.

"I figured I should refrain from calling you Weasel then. In case it should put you off of being my bodyguard." I answered off handedly.

"Yeah…. well quit it. Its weirding me out." He replied.

"Now that I know that I may just have to continue- Ouch"

I stumbled and he caught me on one of the steps.

"Didn't know you were clumsy Malfoy" He said with a smirk.

"I'm not clumsy. Something tripped me." I said looking back at the steps.

"There's nothing there to trip you" He stated as I looked at the steps myself.

"I know what I felt, and it felt like something grabbed my foot." I said as we continued to walk again.

"Right" He remarked.

We start walking again and just before we hit the last couple of steps I feel something trip me again, this time I almost take him down with me.

"Blimey Malfoy" He stated.

"Again. Something grabbed me again. I'm not seeing things." I said searching the ground.

"No you're feeling things, but there isn't anything there. Maybe there was a loose board or something" He said.

"They're stone steps Ron, be serious. Let's just get out of here" I said hopping off the last step and waiting by the exit door.

"Fine. And stop calling me that." He said annoyed.

He opened the door, and stops me from stepping further.

"This is the International Department. Every Ministry employee is aware that the trial is today. They're also aware that Aurors will be taking detours through departments so they are not to pay much attention to them." He says seriously.

"That was about as interesting as watching rocks form" I retort.

"I'm about to Disillusion you, and stand on your side so if anyone happens to "see" you they won't really "see" you. We shouldn't run into anyone though. There should be someone stationed to make sure all traffic is light. Just stay by my side, and we won't have any problems." He finishes.

"This is the Ministry's brilliant plan? Disillusionment charms and alternate routes? I'm as good as dead." I replied.

"Actually… I agree" He says with a smirk.

"You what?" I ask shocked.

"I agree. It sounds like you're as good as dead as well. How about you just off yourself right now then, and save some one the trouble of losing there job for killing you?" He states with a smirk.

"Funny" I replied dryly.

He motion for me to follow him, and we start walking and take the first left we hit and he opens a door.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did you forget your Disillusionment charm?" I ask.

"No, this is the only time you'll have if you need to take a piss, so use it now." He says as we enter the bathroom.

As it closes I assume he locks it with the flick of his wand. I look at the toilet and all of a sudden I'm not feeling so well…

"What's the matter Malfoy, not used to people watching you by now? Thought the guards kept you under watch all the time" He said with a smirk.

"You sound jealous, wish it were you having guys watching you all the time?" I spit back.

"Not my style Malfoy. Now go and piss already, I'm not looking anyways." He states.

As I walk towards the toilet, I decide I really don't need to use the bathroom that bad, and turn back to face him.

"I don't have to go" I say simply.

"We're not stopping again." He states.

"No one asked you too. We can go." I state.

"It may be a long trial you know?" He states.

"I've been in Azkaban, I think I can hold my own for a couple of hours and not be seriously uncomfortable" I reply.

"A couple of hours? Try all day." He shoots back.

Before I can answer I hear a sound from behind me, it's coming from the stall I was about to enter.

"What's that noise?" He asks as he immediately tries to step in front of me.

But before he can get there a jet of water shoots out of the toilet straight up into the air.

"What the-"

I'm cut off before I can finish as the jet of water suddenly changes direction- as if someone just bended it; and shoots at me. The force is so much that I'm slammed into the wall behind me, water hitting me in the face.

"SCOURGIFY"

I think that's what I hear him yell. The water faltered for a moment, giving me a chance to regain my balance and catch my bearings- as well as my breath.

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" I yell.

But before either of us can say a thing, the water comes back up, and it's split in two as it shoots at both if us.

The last thing I see before the water slams me in my face is my "hero" attempting to fight it back again. I try to speak. This turns out to be a bad idea. The water enters my mouth and throat and I can't breathe with the pressure of the water hitting my noise as well. I can feel myself choking. I hear Ron trying to yell more "Scourgify's" but it seems to only makes more jets of water attack him from the other stalls.

I manage to use every ounce of energy I can muster to use my hands to push off the wall to the side. It's just enough for me to gasp a few breaths and to see that three jets of water are attacking my "protector" but it seems to be taking all his energy to keep himself shielded.

The water must have noticed that I was breathing and retuned itself back in my direction I tried to run towards the door, but slipped on the floor. The water pushed me into a corner where I saw two more jets rush at me.

I will not lie. What good would it do really? I thought I was going to die. To… be strangled? Choked? Drowned? What would you call it when the water from exploding toilets is cutting off your air supply? Ah, yes- embarrassment. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment.

But suddenly the water stopped. I fell over gasping for air on my hands. I looked up to see Ron walking towards me. Just as soaked as I was, with his wand out, throwing his hair from in front of his face and looking seriously pissed.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" I scream.

"I don't know if you noticed while you were _playing_ in-" He started.

"Playing? It nearly drowned me-" I start yelling.

"Drowned you? How did it drown you?" He asked confused.

"It… I mean… What would you call it when water cuts off your air supply then?" I spat at him.

"Stop over reacting-" He starts.

"I'm not over reacting stop saying that" I yell.

"That was my first time, what are you on about?" He yells back.

_Oops._

"Forget it. Let's just get out of here." I say picking myself up off the floor.

"First smart thing I ever heard you say Malfoy." He replies walking towards the door.

Before he takes two steps a rumbling sound starts up.

"What's that?" I say quickly.

"It can't be the toilets. I stopped them." He says standing in front of me, to take a look.

"How exactly did you stop them?"

I say backing up towards the door, but never letting my eyes leave the toilets- which started shaking; letting me know what the rumbling was about. I can feel myself start to sweat.

"Scourgify wasn't working, so I vanished it. I did 'Evanesco'" He states wand out.

"Didn't your brothers have a product that when you attempted to be get rid of it, it just multiplied or got worse in some other way?" I ask remembering our fifth year.

"Right" He said simply as if he caught on.

He turned his back on the rumbling commodes and aimed his wand at the door. He flicked his wand at it, but nothing happened. I can see the sweat on his forehead.

"Something's wrong. The door should've opened." He says looking thoroughly confused.

"Well try again. I have a funny feeling about why those toilets are rumbling." I say as I realize what's going on, and wipe the sweat from my brow.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He says still flicking his wand at the door.

"The water is boiling" I state simply considering the situation.

"What? That doesn't make sense. How can the water be-"

I can feel him next to me seeing what I see. Water bubbling over the top of the commodes, steam rising- which explained our sudden sweating fits despite we had just been doused with tons of cold water less than five minutes before.

"I think you need to find a better way to save my life" I say pulling him by the arm back towards the door. "I didn't fancy almost drowning-"

"It wasn't drowning." He says cutting me off, the sweat rolling off his forehead.

"And I won't fancy being boiled in hot water either. Now open the door. Or give me your wand and I'll do it myself" I say making him face the door.

He looked at the door, and seemed to be thinking. The water was now over flowing freely from the toilets and was mixing with the cold water on the floor.

"Well?" I state.

The next thing I know he's stepping towards the toilets.

"What are you doing? Are you committing suicide? I won't die without a fight-" I start.

But I stop as I see him start running with all the force one can muster with only maybe four steps of room.

_CRASH_

He ran through the door. I had to admit that was nothing short of amazing. I don't think I ever realized how strong he is.

"That was the most idiotic thing I've ever seen. But it worked so I won't complain."

I said dashing out of the bathroom. I'd never tell him I thought it was amazing though, I'm a Malfoy. I have to remember that.

"I bet even your cronies would've been hard-pressed to pull that off. Come on, we're late." He said suddenly sounding very business like.

"What about the bathroom?" I said.

"What about it?" He responded pulling me back into the hallway.

"What if someone tries to go in there? They could be hurt." I said.

"I didn't know you cared Malfoy" He said stopping and turning around.

He aimed his wand at the door, and lashed his wand towards the bathroom corridor we just left.

"I put an Imperturbable Charm on it; it'll keep anyone from going to near it. Happy?" He said and motioned for me to follow.

"I don't _care_. I was just surprised. I thought Aurors were supposed to protect people, leaving a bathroom with exploding toilets open doesn't sound like great protection now does it? Then again after what I just experienced, can't say I'm shocked" I stated.

He ignored me, and kept walking down the hallway. We reached a door and then he turned and faced me. He gave me a weird look before pulling his wand on me.

"What do you think-" I started to say.

But all he did was tap my clothes. I forgot my clothes were wet, they were instantly dried. He did the same to his clothes.

"Remember just stay on my left side. There will be someone who I have a conversation with. You can't say anything to him. He'll know you're there, but we can't risk you being heard. Understand?" He asked.

"Honestly, it's not Rocket Transfiguration is it? Don't speak, and pretend to be invisible." I retort.

He took his wand and rapped me upside the head- a little too hard for my comfort; and I felt a strange sensation as I felt myself become disillusioned.

"Not a word" He said an opened the door.

I saw immediately why this way was chosen, and why this might not have been such a dumb plan after all. The closet desk on Ron's right was at least ten to fifteen feet away. And most of them were rather busy working. I saw a couple of people look up quickly but nothing more than that. From where they're at, they wouldn't really see me unless they happen to see me out of step with Ron and stared really hard.

After passing through the first room we entered a second. This one was a little more compact. But none of the desks were facing our way. I fail to think this is coincidence, and that it was set up a head of time. This means whoever knew the routes are the first on the suspects list in trying to drown me.

As we approached the exit for this room a man was standing looking directly at us. At first I was wary, but remembered that Ron would have to be talking to someone. The man nodded his head as we approached. But Ron shook his head ever so slightly. The man seemed caught off guard by this gesture. He nodded again, just to confirm. And again Ron shook his head slightly- yet annoyed; to repeat his first answer.

The man's face looked somewhat paler, but none the less he shook his head slightly, and went though the door just before we approached it.

As we went through the door, I saw we were now less than 20 feet from the lifts. The man was no where to be seen. Ron took his wand and rapped me on the head again; I felt the same sensation but could now see my self again.

"What was that nodding nonsense about? Is that how Aurors communicate on secret missions?" I asked.

"He's a safety check and not an Auror, just a regular Magical Law Enforcement. If I nod then everything is ok. But a shake that means something's up. Stupid Git wasting time to ask again. As if I would joke." He stated as we approached the lifts.

"Of course you would joke." I say.

"Don't act like you know me Malfoy, you'll just make yourself look foolish… better yet maybe it'll be entertaining." He said as he pushed the lift button.

I was about make a comment when a better one entered my mind. One that would serve a purpose of annoying him, and possibly getting me some dirt.

"Speaking of looking foolish… how's Granger?"

--

Aah, so what do you think? Does Draco still seem in character? I would think Ron pointed out some very un-Draco like qualities. And what was the Oops about? You'll just have to see.

Next chapter is Ron's POV of course. And of course it should be, as Draco has just opened a touchy subject if you recall that Ron and Hermione technically weren't speaking before the mission started.

What a tangled web I weaved. As for that little part in the beginning, I won't say who's talking there, but it is two gentleman… perhaps the people attempting to kill Draco. And yes those toilets were no accident.

Review to keep yourself busy till next post. Who knows maybe it will make the wait shorter. Happy Days :)


	4. Meet the Troll

A/N: Ok, only two chapters left, maybe three, it depends. Just so you know towards the end of this chapter Ron will be remembering back to a moment from the second chapter. When he does, _regular italics_ will be what he saw the first time, _**bold italics**_ will be what he remembers now… you'll see.

Disclaimer: Ok, this delightful little chapter is part of my plot, but the characters- sadly; will never be mine… unless my plan is working… :)

--

**Somewhere in the Ministry of Magic**

"It's about time"

"Impatient aren't you?"

"The quicker this is over with the better"

"Think your life will be better once you do this?"

"Of Course. Everything else will fall into place, and I'll have my rightful place back"

"Status is over rated"

"But people have been killed over it, and for it."

"And which will you be?"

"I guess we'll find out"

**Ron's POV**

"Speaking of looking foolish… how's Granger?" Malfoy asked.

I had a feeling this would come up eventually if I didn't get him there in what should've been 15 minutes tops…

"Well aren't you going to answer me, how is the little mu-" Malfoy started.

"Shut up Malfoy, don't start. What do you care for anyways?"

I asked doubly annoyed- by his question, and the lack of the lift's appearance.

"Who said anything about caring? Just thought talking about Granger would annoy you the most." Malfoy stated.

"Congratulations, you're right. Now come on" I say and start to pull him with me.

"Wait, where are we going?" Malfoy asks.

"Something's off… the lifts are taking entirely too long, we have to go with Plan B." I reply as we head back towards the door we just came out of.

"So we're just going to walk back through that room again? Won't that seem a bit suspicious?" he questions.

"We're not going that way again." I say turning off in a different direction from the door.

"Well, that's a relief. Glad to see there's a plan B" he states.

"Of course there's a Plan B, Hermione works here, there's a Plan Z, a Plan Double A, and Plan Double A little a. She always makes sure there's another option for safety reasons." I reply.

I see Malfoy smile at these words. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile… why, I don't know.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I say.

"What? I- I wasn't smiling, you're seeing things" He stutters out.

"I was not." I say as we make an abrupt right turn.

"Where are we going for this Plan B?" He says trying to change the subject.

"You'll see" I say.

"I think we should have just waited a bit longer for the lifts." He says.

"Maybe you don't understand this, but everything is supposed to be set up and positioned perfectly, this way if something's out of place, it will be easier to pinpoint and locate the problem. Thus, making it easier for one to pinpoint a solution." I say.

"Ron, you surprise me, you sounded like-" Malfoy starts.

"I told you stop calling me Ron. And of course I sound like Hermione, she came up with it." I say cutting him off.

"Did she? I always got the impression, that you weren't much of a listener." He drawled.

"I'm not… well, not really… I mean I listen to her because it's her isn't it… why am I talking about this with you again?" I say realizing this is not what I want to talk about.

"No go on, I enjoy hearing you give me stuff to use later on" He replied smiling.

I ignore him as we get to the door I was looking for. I knock on it and then say Head Boy. The door opens.

"What's the point of knocking if you know the password already?" He sneers.

"To let-" I start.

"Ron, what's the meaning of… something's gone wrong then?" Percy says upon seeing Malfoy standing there.

"A bit." I reply.

"A bit, a bit? A toilet nearly drowned us, and then boiled us to death, and that incident on the stairs probably wasn't a coincidence either you know." Malfoy drawls loudly.

"Like I said, a bit" I reply.

"I see" Percy states.

I can see Malfoy giving us both looks like were nuts. But then the look sort of softens as if he notices something.

"You know if I recall correctly he wasn't your favorite brother, yet you seem to favor each other a lot more than you both probably realize." Malfoy said in a very un-Malfoyish way.

"What are you on about? Never mind, you've been acting weird all day. Perce, you know what I need to do." I say deciding to ignore this new Malfoy.

"Right. I'll be sure to let the Minister know when I reach downstairs. Good Day" Percy says before leaving.

"That's it, I just told you we've almost been killed and you're not going to stay and help? What type of brother are you?" Malfoy yells.

"You're over dramatizing." I say.

"Yes, I'm sure Ron can handle it. Good Day" Percy says and leaves.

"No wonder you can't stand him." Malfoy remarks.

"That was a while ago actually, we're usually civil to each other now… wait a minute how do you know I couldn't stand him?" I ask.

"I didn't know that… I mean I just assumed it was equal dislike, he was going around the Ministry trying to act like he wasn't a Weasley. Father mentioned it." He replied.

I took him at his word and began looking through Percy's bookshelf.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching me.

"Help me find it- never mind got it" I say finding the book I was looking for.

"Found what?" He asks.

I pull one of the books by the top and push it back. A second later what looked like a plain stretch of brick wall opened to reveal a fireplace.

"That was amazing? Why is he hiding his fireplace?" Malfoy asked looking at it.

"Percy hates to Floo, so he doesn't use it." I reply going to Percy's desk to get the Floo powder.

"But what if someone else wants to Floo in, what then?" Malfoy asks.

"Then they have to let him know in advance. Once he made head of the Department he made the request to do it this way. He said never liked that anyone could just Floo in whenever they wanted. 'What if I was in a meeting? Completely unprofessional' he says." I explain mimicking my brothers words.

"Oh, but what if it was an emergency?" He asks genuinely interested.

"He has a bunch of reasons to answer that I couldn't be bothered to listen to. Just for an occasion like this actually, if some one asked me- I wouldn't have to explain it. Now take the powder and throw it in." I say handing Malfoy some powder.

"What destination am I supposed to say?" He drawls stepping in.

"None, he only has it hooked up to one other fireplace so speech is unnecessary." I answer.

"Which one?" he asks.

"You'll find out when you get there, won't you? In fact maybe I should go first…" I say wondering.

But before I can decide he smirks and throws the powder down, and is gone a flash of green flames. I follow behind him quickly. I land on him just as he was turning over. We're face to face. The smile that appears on his face is unnerving.

"What if… why are you smiling at me like that?" I yell getting off of him.

"You wish" He says coming back into himself.

"You've been acting really strange, even for three years in Azkaban, you know that right? It's like you're a different person…" I say.

There's no mistaken the look of worry that falls across his face.

"Maybe I am. You don't know what it's like in Azkaban, do you?" He sneers.

"Thank Merlin no." I say watching him get up.

"Yeah well, lucky you." He drawls and starts looking around.

"Not luck." I say.

"What was that?" He says looking at me sharply.

"I said it wasn't luck. Surround yourself with the right people and not Death Eaters, and you'll be fine." I say motioning for him to follow me.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, just continues to look down.

"People like H- Granger?" He says quietly.

"Yeah, people like her, and Harry, my family of course…"

I realize that perhaps maybe I am a bit luckier than Malfoy. He was born into a Death Eater's family, not much choice there, I suppose. I can't believe I'm about to say this…

"Actually, maybe I am a bit luckier." I say.

"A bit. So where are we?" He says abruptly changing the subject.

"Level Two, Department-" I start.

"Save it. It's the Auror's floor. Finally going to get some back up?" He says.

"No. There aren't any Auror's around." I reply.

"Then why are we here? And why is this the place your brother's Floo is connected too?" He drawls.

"Because this is also my father's floor as well. And we're here because this was the next quickest way of getting us closer to the courtrooms." I respond.

"Right. How much time until the trial starts?" He asks.

"20 minutes. Hopefully, there won't be anything else in the way." I say.

We walk through the corridor. I stay close to his side.

"Ok, Plan C involves attempting the lifts, again. Plan F involves the stairs, which would mean if there _was_ something funny going on on the stairs we'd have to risk it." I say suddenly stopping.

"Why are you asking me now all of a sudden?" He states surprised.

"Because… this way you'll have no one to blame but yourself for the decision." I reply lamely.

"The lifts then" He replies.

"We'll still need the stairs anyways but this will get us to next floor." I reply.

"Then why… what's that… uh oh" Malfoy says scrunching his nose.

I immediately put my hand over my nose. A stench of dirty socks, and unclean bathrooms had reached my nostrils. A familiar stench I hoped never to smell again, by the way.

"Bloody hell. It can't be, not here…" I say.

I grab Malfoy, and pull my wand out. I walk towards the direction of the lifts. Before I get to the spot where they're located a scream rings through the air.

"Aahhh"

The person who screamed it flew passed my vision into a wall to my left. Malfoy and I both backed up. I looked at Malfoy. He nodded at me as if to say 'well go on, you're the Auror'. And really, I can't argue with that logic can I?

I looked to see, Terry Boot trying to pry himself from the wall.

"Terry?" I say.

"Uh… what? Oh Ron, Thank Merlin you're here, a troll is on the loose, smashed the lifts to pieces, but all the Auror's are at the trial, and regular Law Enforcement gave up and just blocked the area off trying to keep it in one place. But that stopped working about two minutes ago." He said quickly.

"How did it get in?" Malfoy asks coming forward.

"That's the mystery, ain't it? Look, I'm an Unspeakable, but Trolls don't fall under that category, you handle this." He said looking at me.

"But, you guys do… well you do stuff, surely something you've learned can help?" I say exasperated.

"This job is overrated. Look, I know another way to get to the trial, but I had to try and get passed the troll first. I made it, and now I'm off. There are people over there that would really appreciate your assistance; you know Auror and all that. Later" Terry said.

And before I could get another word out, Terry was sprinting up the corridor we just came from towards the Floo.

"I think we should follow him, if he knows a way to get to the trial, without the lifts we'd be there in seconds." Malfoy says.

"Yeah you're right, but if his way is booby trapped, or something you could be in even more danger." I reply.

I know he wants to argue back but his face seems to go white. I turn knowing it could only be one thing by the heavy thud I just heard. The troll.

"I think it's spotted us" Malfoy says as it takes steps our way.

"What gave you that idea" I remark to the obvious.

"Do something" He says.

"You make it sound simple." I say pushing him back, and taking a step forward.

"REDUCTO" I yell.

The spell struck him at his chest. He clutched at it for a moment before managing to look angrier than before.

"I don't think that'll work, he's a troll." Malfoy shouts.

"I noticed. But I'm short on spells that get rid of Trolls at the moment. If you know any, please feel free to enlighten me." I say watching it smash more walls.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" I say hoping it would seize up.

No luck.

ROAR

"Let's go back to your brother's office." Malfoy yells.

"No. I can't let it smash through the Auror offices... Get to safety." I yell.

"You're worried about your office?" Malfoy asks amazed.

"You don't know Kingsley Shacklebolt. Once he finds out I was here he'll kill me for letting the Troll in." I say seriously.

"Not if the Troll kills you first." Malfoy says, though his face seems to agree...

"What are going to do by yourself? You'll only get yourself killed." Malfoy adds.

"Go" I yell back. "I have a plan."

"REDUCTO" I yell again, this time aiming for the wrist holding the club and he drops it.

"That didn't do anything, before, remember?" He yells.

"Go" I yell again, "I'll catch up"

The troll goes to reach down for its trusty club. And I see my moment to attack. Hopefully this worked for Harry, it'll work for me. I run and jump on the Troll's head. It starts to turn its head wildly grunting, trying to swing me off. I hold on for dear life. I can hear Malfoy from the ground calling my name… gods, I hate that.

"Ron are you crazy?"

"Go before you get caught:" I yell as the Troll decides to swat at his head.

I wiggle my body as much as possible to avoid the blows… not that it helps, one of his fingers catches my leg, but I don't think it's broken. But it hurts like hell.

"Hey, over here. Look you big ugly Troll." I hear Malfoy's voice screaming.

I can feel the Troll turn it's head in his direction.

"Hey did you forget about your Club?" Malfoy yells.

"Are you crazy?" I yell.

The chatter seems to be making the Troll madder, and it starts trying to get me off its head again.

"Look at me, I'm by your club, You're CLUB" Malfoy is shouting.

The troll must've seen it, because I can feel it lowering itself to get it.

"The troll having its club is a bad thing, I assure you" I yell at Malfoy. "Go before he clubs you with it"

"When I say when, let go of his head" I hear Malfoy yell.

"What?" I say still holding on.

"Yeah that's it, pick it up, now hit yourself with it, and get that annoying creature off you" I hear Malfoy yell. "Hit him, hit him."

I can hear the troll, grunt, and I see it raise its arm to attempt to beat me into unconsciousness… or worse.

"Now, let go now" I hear Malfoy say.

And before I know it I'm falling to the ground… hard.

"Aahhh" I say on impact. "Bloody hell"

Thought the hell part is blocked by the sound of a loud-

THUNK

The troll must've hit itself on the head with his own club. I see Malfoy scramble over to try and pull me away from the Troll, I try and move with him as fast as possible, but my leg really hurts. I can hear a loud groan and crash just as Malfoy pulls me back in the Auror's Corridor. I turn to see the Troll lying on the floor unconscious.

"What were you thinking, you could've seriously hurt yourself just running and jumping on that- that thing like that." Malfoy say immediately.

"I was trying to slow it down so it wouldn't do anymore damage to person or property" I reply sitting up and grabbing my leg.

"Unless that person or property was you" He says getting up.

"Not one of my best plans, but it worked none the less." I say attempting to get up.

"No my plan worked." He says helping me stand up.

"Ouch, but my plan made your plan succeed." I say leaning on him.

"Let me get your wand to wrap your leg. Your plan was dangerous." He says putting his hand out for my wand.

"Was not"

I'm about to hand my wand to him, when I realize this is Malfoy. I think he notices the same thing and withdraws his hand. I move off of him and lean on the wall instead.

"I almost gave you my wand… for a second I thought I was arguing with Hermione instead of Dra- I mean a Malfoy." I stutter on the last part.

I almost called Malfoy, Draco… what a difference a day makes, hun?

"Did you almost call me Draco?" He drawls.

"No. I was going to say Dragon Dung Breath" I sat stupidly.

"Right. Well your leg isn't broken but I think you should wrap it just the same." He says.

"I never was any good at those hospital type spells, that's Hermione's department."

I'm really beginning to miss her… not only because I may die trying to protect Draco Malfoy today, but because I didn't realize how much I would. Working together all the time, made me take her presence for granted.

"Do you trust me?' Malfoy says suddenly.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you trust me? It's a simple enough question, you know?" He asks smirking.

"But why are you asking me that?" I quiz.

"Because I can do the spell, but I would need you to give me your wand in order to do it." He answers.

Do I trust Malfoy? Do I Ronald Billius Weasley, trust Draco-

"What's your middle name?" I ask.

"Where did that come from?' He asks confused.

"Just what is it? This is about trust right?" I say.

"It's Abraxas, after my grandfather" He replies.

Do I Ronald Billius Weasley, trust Draco Abraxas Malfoy?

_The worst thing you could do is give someone a reason, to do something._

Kingsley's words echoed in my head. I'd been trying to save his life all day, sure I made a couple of jokes along the way, but not enough to make him decide to possibly do damage to me now, right? He did just sort of help save my life, didn't he? In fact that's probably the only reason I'm even giving this a thought now.

Yes, I Ronald Weasley, Trust Draco Malfoy.

"Fine." I say, and start reaching in my robes.

"What re you doing then? Your wand is in your hand still?" He points out.

"I know that. But my extra wand isn't." I say pulling my extra wand from it holder safely hidden away from prying eyes.

"I didn't know you had an extra wand. Wait a minute, you had an extra wand that whole time, and didn't say anything?' He drawls.

"Was I supposed to broadcast that I carry an extra, really Malfoy, be serious." I reply handing it to him.

"No, but… never mind." He says.

I expected him to get a feel for the wand or something first, but he took it naturally, like it hadn't even been three hours, let alone three years. He tried to do the spell, but nothing happened.

"I forgot some wands don't work as well with other wizards do they?" He said concentrating and trying again.

"Yeah they don't but… it's a unicorn hair wand, it shouldn't give you that much trouble, should it?" I say wondering.

"There you go, how's that feel?" He asks.

It does feel better.

"Yeah thanks." I say standing straighter.

"Here's your extra" He says handing me the wand.

"Keep it. You may need it" I say.

"Are you serious? There isn't a rule against giving Azkaban prisoners wands, or something of the like?" He questions.

"Probably, but there are no rules on doing what you have to do to save your own life and those around you." I reply.

"Right" He says matter of factly, keeping it tight in his hands and lowering it.

"Well come on. Terry's probably long gone by now, and the only way left is the steps. And we have less than 10 minute till the trial." I say walking around the unconscious troll.

We head towards the stairs. Passing the broken lifts, and about a dozen abandoned, half destroyed offices along the way.

"Listen if anything else goes wrong I just wanted to say…" He started leaving the sentence hanging.

"Don't get all sentimental Malfoy; you're going to make it to the trial."

I say surer than I really was. Never let those you're protecting know how bad the situation may or may not be.

We got back to the staircase. I opened the door first and pushed it open- it seemed to stop short of the wall. But Malfoy was already behind me, before I could investigate, and the next thing I know I'm being pushed down the stepa and Malfoys being pulled forwards towards the door.

I stumble on the steps a bit, but regain my balance and turn around with my wand pointed out. I see Malfoy seemingly being held in a choke hold by-

"But your dead, it can't be you" I say.

"But it is." A voice drawls back.

"Father?" Malfoy says.

It's obvious he couldn't see who was holding him.

"Yes dear son, it is your father. Sorry we must meet under such dire circumstances, but I can't let you go to trial." Lucius said with his grip on his son getting tighter by the second.

"Let him go" I say wand still pointed in their direction.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't do that. You see my son is expected to testify against the Dark Lord's followers, people who have been my friends for years. I just can't stand idly by and allow that to happen." Lucius explained.

"Testify _against _them… but…" I say confused.

"Come now, surely you already knew that? They did give you some sort of information on Draco, right?" Lucius asked.

The file… come on Ron, think- what did that file say? _Yada, yada_… No, some where in your mind you took in what you read Ron; just think…

_Father: Lucius Malfoy, __**Convicted **__Death Eater,__** seems to have **__died in Azkaban…_

Oops, you'd think the words 'seems to have' would've sent an alarm out.

_Mother Narcissa Malfoy__**, formerly Black**__, current location Malfoy Manor, __**moved out at**__ 28 years old…_

Wait that can't be right…. It must be a typo, must be 38… that means she's no longer living at the Manor… keep thinking Ron.

_**Draco Malfoy:**__ wand type Beechwood, 11 and a quarter inches, unicorn hair… _

That's right, then why can't he use my spare, it's not Beechwood, but it is Unicorn hair… ask that later Ron.

_**Lucius Malfoy**__ claims he was innocent, __**but son Draco Malfoy**__ gave information __**to the**__ Ministry __**about**__ Death Eaters to __**help the Order**__, helpful to __**bring down**__ Voldermort. __**Testimony Hidden**__…_

Merlin I swear if you let Draco- that's right, I'll even call him Draco; if you let Draco and I come out of this alive, I promise I'll read my files thoroughly, I promise… Oh wait there was more…

_**Currently being**__ imprisoned __**for safety reasons**__…_

Crap.

--

Well, well, well… isn't Ron the best? I think so, even though he doesn't feel that way about himself at the moment. Next chapter will be Draco's POV…

Speaking of Draco, are you noticing his mannerisms yet. Quite odd for him wouldn't you say? I said in the beginning I'd be keeping the characters in character, and I stick by that… a puzzle for your thoughts.

Oh and if you think you've got it figured out, then you might even be able to figure out the two people in the "Somewhere in the Ministry" scene's… because as you can tell it's not the Killers after Draco, that's Lucius.

Good Luck. Reviews bring a faster update, I swear. :)


	5. Meet the Father

A/N: Yikes, sorry for the really long wait. In fact, I was ready to post tha last chapter of this when I realized I hadn't posted this chapter... again sorry. The site was down the day I wanted to post it. Anyhoo, if it makes you feel better to know the last chapter is done, and will be posted no later than Sunday afternoon.

Disclaimer: Umm... Well- but-, If I- No??? Oh, ok then... I don't own it. There I said it.

Small Recap: Lucius Malfoy has appeared and is holding Draco in a choke hold. Ron successfully remembered exactly what he read on Draco and realized Draco's actually a good guy who was being held for safety reasons... I suck at recaps, by the way :)

---

**Somewhere in the Ministry of Magic**

"It's time."

"The sooner I do this the better."

_TAP, TAP_

"Who's that? No one is supposed to know-"

"Sshhh. Don't say anything. If worse comes to worse I'll just take care of it."

_Door Opening_

(Whispers heard)

"Change in Plans"

"What?"

"I guess someone may have to die after all"

--

**Back with Ron and Draco**

Draco's POV

"Let him go" Ron says with his wand pointed in our direction.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't do that. You see my son is expected to testify against the Dark Lord's followers, people who have been my friends for years. I just can't stand idly by and allow that to happen." Lucius explains while tightening his hold on my throat.

"Testify against… but…" Ron stutters stupidly.

"Come now, surely you already knew that? They did give you some sort of information on Draco, right?" Lucius asks my 'hero'.

I can see him thinking. I think a light bulb is going off in his head… there goes another one… ah, it all must have clicked by the 'I screwed up' expression etched across his face. Now he remembers…

"Don't do anything foolish Malfoy" He says.

"Are you talking to me or my son?" Lucius drawls in an amused voice.

"Funny Mal- Lucius" Ron retorts.

"How witty" Lucius replies.

I hate this man.

"Father, how are you here? How did you escape Azkaban?" I ask him, hoping he'll release some of the pressure off my neck.

"Your mother of course… well she doesn't know about this. But she planed my escape with a bit of Polyjuice, a bribe on a couple of guards, and the death of another prisoner coinciding with my disappearance, and I was a free man… so to speak." He explained, loosening the hold.

"So you had your wife break you out of Azkaban just to kill your son? You're mental." Ron said.

"Don't be stupid, though I see that may be impossible for you-" Lucius started.

"Don't get him mad" I said cutting him off.

"Draco you don't surely think that he will be able to save you, do you?" Lucius said into my ear. "If anything he is just as lucky as Potter. I underestimated his strength and he broke down the bathroom door. I tried to get you to fall down the steps, but it's hard to cast a trip jinx when you're attempting to stay invisible. And as for the Troll-"

"You did all that just to try and kill me?" I asked.

"Of course. You of all people should know I would spare any expense to get what I want." Lucius answered.

I couldn't believe my life may truly be over. I looked in Ron's direction and saw him give me a look. I tried to read it but couldn't.

"How can you kill your son? Why don't you just take him away? The trial's about to start, you could leave and he wouldn't have to talk." Ron said quickly.

"Draco always said you were a little thick. You know as well as I, every Ministry official would look for the boy and me to the ends of the earth. No, it would be easier to just kill him." Lucius answered tightening his grip again.

"But you won't make it out alive, you know that right? As soon as you try to kill him, I'll have to kill you? If you just leave-" Ron started.

"Why are so concerned for his fate? Up until a second ago you thought him evil. I believe you've never even liked him. A part of me hoped he would irritate you enough that I wouldn't have to do the job. So I have to ask where all this is all coming from." Lucius asked.

"It's my job to protect him." Ron answered.

"I daresay, you've grown to like him, haven't you? The boy does have an outstanding amount of Malfoy charm, doesn't he? Too bad it won't save him from death" Lucius said and I could feel his wand tip on my throat.

"Wait." Ron yelled.

"A life for a life, Weasley. I take his, you take mine. It's really not hard-" Lucius said.

"Take mine, instead" Ron shouted lowering his wand a bit.

"What?" I yelled surprised.

"Yes what are you talking about boy?" Lucius asked him his wand still pressing against my throat with his hands as well.

"No one knows you're here. No one knows what's going on. If you leave with Draco, and don't kill him no one will know what happened. They'll just think Draco caught me off guard and killed me... or something. And… and with me dead they'll be no one to tell them otherwise." Ron continued.

"No, just kill me." I stated.

"What?" Ron yelled.

This time I guess it was his turn to be surprised.

"What has gone on between you two? Both willing to die for the other, if I didn't know any better I'd think there was something else going on…" Lucius commented.

His grip was tightening. I wouldn't last much longer either way…

"Eww… that's just gross. There's nothing-" Ron started.

But I couldn't take it any longer. It seemed one of us was going to die, and I had to say what I needed to say… no matter how weird it would seem.

"I love you" I managed to shout.

"What" both of them said as Lucius loosened his grip at my proclamation.

"I'm sorry for all the arguments we had. I wish I hadn't taken you for granted. And I'm really sorry for the names I've called you. And I love-"

I knew I was rambling, and that he probably thought I was crazy, but I had to say these things to him… but I was cut off when suddenly-

"STUPEFY"

My words had caught Lucius so off guard that he didn't realize Ron had raised his wand back up, and he had been blasted by some of the spell.

"Draco Move" He yelled getting ready to take another shot.

"Petri-" He started to cast.

"Protego" Lucius cast from the floor.

It blocked Ron's spell and it rebounded back at him. Ron just managed to get out the way but had stumbled down the steps out of sight. I tried to get away, but Lucius grabbed my foot, causing me to fall for real. But I kicked his wand out of his hand with my other foot.

"I'm sorry son but I will kill you." Lucius spat reaching for his wand.

"Draco use the wand." Ron shouted from somewhere down the steps, sounding like he just got hit by a Blast Ended Skrewt.

How could I be so dense? In my panic I forgot I was clutching a wand in my hand. Lucius thought Ron meant his wand and immediately reached for it. Before Lucius could grab it I whipped the wand out-

"Don't move. Or I'll blast you into next week." I said.

Lucius looked surprised at my having a wand.

"How did you…?" He started.

"Don't worry about that. Back away from your wand slowly." I said getting up slowly myself.

He backed away.

"Now slowly get up." I said.

He slowly starts to stand himself up.

"Ron, Ron are you ok?" I yell.

I don't here anything. He has to be alright, he reminded me about the wand.

"Ron, say something." I yell again.

"Worried about the love of your life? I must say I had no idea my son was a poof. It'll make it that much easier to kill you." Lucius drawled.

"You'll never kill me Lucius Malfoy. I have the wand on you. And as soon as Ron gets up here he'll make sure of that." I replied.

"What's the matter, afraid to act without your _boyfriend_?" Lucius drawled.

"No."

Though that wasn't entirely true… what if I attempted magic and it failed. He'd know something was up.

"I just don't trust myself not to kill you." I added.

"Like I've killed Weasley?" He said smirking.

"You didn't kill him. He's just… just…" I started.

"Stop deceiving yourself son. He's yet to make a sound, that stumble down the stairs probably caused quite the bit of damage. At least you got to share your feeling with him before he went-" Lucius started.

"Shut up or I'll-" I started.

"Good Bye."

"STUPEFY" I yelled.

Lucius was waiting, because he dove for his wand before the 'st' was even out of my mouth. Then add the fact that the wand didn't do anything but send a feeble red spark, and I was screwed. Lucius grabbed his wand. He lifted it towards me; I started to turn to run down the steps turning around as I I heard the words-

"Avada Kedava"

"Stupefy"

"Reducto"

"Protego"

And the next thing I know I feel someone push me out of the way, and all goes black.

--

I hope that chapter wasn't confusing. Everything will make sense next chapter... I promise. And yeah it'll be done before Sunday, I havethe weekend off, thank Merlin. :) Plaese review if the feeling strikes you to do so... even if it doesn't you should do it as well. :) And hey, does anyone have any idea what's going on yet??


	6. Meet the Girlfriend

A/N: Ok, I present the conclusion of this story. I know I said it would only be one more part, but it took a lot longer to explain this than I thought it would. And I'm still not sure it'll make sense to anyone else. But it makes sense to me. So this is Part One, which will explain the Mystery of Draco Malfoy. And Part Two will recap the story, where I point out the hints you probably didn't notice along the way… Or did you??

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the long and twisted plot, but I thank JK for humbly not suing me for using her characters and world; to make the plot work.

--

**Ron's POV**

"I just don't trust myself not to kill you." Draco said.

"Like I've killed Weasley?" Lucius replied.

"You didn't kill him. He's just… just…" Draco started.

"Stop deceiving yourself son. He's yet to make a sound, that stumble down the stairs probably caused quite the bit of damage. At least you got to share your feeling with him before he went-" Lucius started.

"Shut up or I'll-" Draco started.

"Good Bye." Lucius drawled.

"STUPEFY"

I heard Draco yell. I know I should I have answered him but if I did I couldn't sneak back up the stairs.

But something is wrong. There was no blast of red light… I hear scrambling. I start to make my way up the stairs quicker. I can hear footsteps coming down.

"Ava-" I hear.

And I can see Draco looking back- probably at his father; and I leap forward trying to push Draco out the way as I yell-

"REDUCTO"

But mines is not the only voice that fills the air-

"Avada Kedava"

"Stupefy"

"Protego"

I see the green light just miss us as we as we land on the ground- hard. Pieces of debris from the blast land on us. I look down to see that Draco is unconscious. I look up at the struggle to see-

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asks.

"Yeah… I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought-" I say trying to get myself and Draco up.

"Lucius Malfoy, someone has some explaining to do."

I look to see that the last voice belongs to Kingsley, who's binding a stupefied Lucius with rope.

"Kingsley? I thought-" I started again.

"Percy got the news to Kingsley as soon as he made it to the courtroom. And then he came and found me." Harry explained.

"But what about all that no one's coming to save you stuff? And I thought you had to stay with the Minister, Kingsley?"

I was more annoyed than anything.

"Later for that Weasley, right now you need to make sure your prisoner is ok." Kingsley said looking gravely concerned for Draco.

"It didn't- wait a minute, is that Draco?" Harry said just now looking at Draco's unconscious body. He looked confused.

"He's probably just unconscious, we landed hard. The green light missed us when I went to push him out of the way." I explained.

"But…. but how is Draco here?" Harry said sounding more confused.

"What do you mean?' I asked.

"I'll explain as soon as you wake Draco up." Kingsley said.

"But-" Harry said.

"Do it." He stated.

Harry pointed his wand at Draco's chest-

"Rennervate"

Draco stirred for a second, and then opened his eyes. He looked around for a second confused. Then his eyes landed on mine, and he smiled.

"Ron, you're ok" He said happily, sitting up to wrap his arms around my neck in a hug.

"Geroff me Draco"

It suddenly occurred to me that Draco had admitted his undying love for me not ten minutes ago. And then he let his hands go and pulled me in for a _kiss_. I was so stunned that at first I didn't even move; add to the fact that his kiss seemed familiar… yuck-

"Have you gone Mental?" I yelled pushing him away from me.

He actually looked hurt… I sort of felt bad, but I'm straight… Merlin, how do I tell Hermione, Draco kissed me?

"Ron calm down. I have something I need to explain to you… and Harry." Kingsley said.

"There's nothing to explain. He just finished telling me he loved me in front of his father, Azkaban has obviously made him Mental. I don't even think he should testify… the trial; he still has to get there. We gotta get him there." I said making a complete mind change mid sentence.

"Calm down Ron. That's not really Draco." Kingsley said.

"What?" Harry and I both said.

"It's true" Not-Draco said standing up.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"I can answer that… I think." Harry said. "I was with Draco, wasn't I? Unless, there's a bunch of different Draco's running around." Harry answered.

"Yes Harry, you had the real Draco Malfoy." Kingsley said.

"Then who the bloody hell is this?"

I said stepping away from the Draco impersonator.

"Language Ron." Not-Draco said.

I looked Not Draco in his grey- no, now they're brown… wait a minute. And before I knew it Not-Draco was turning into someone else. A brown eyed, bushy haired, know it all, someone else.

"Hermione" Harry and I both said stunned.

"Hi." She said simply.

"But… but why?" I said.

"We can explain this all later. Right now we need to get into the courtroom. If we're lucky, maybe they'll do a trial for Lucius right now" Kingsley said.

--

**After the trial in Kingsley's office. Still Ron's POV.**

"So can someone please explain what's going on here?"

I said once Harry, Hermione, Kingsley and I were inside his office. Kingsley stared at me, sighed, and then began talking.

"I needed to make sure that everyone made it to the trial safely and on time. _Especially_ Draco Malfoy." Kingsley started.

"No kidding." I said.

"So I came up with a plan. A plan that meant multiple Draco's would leave Azkaban making it that much harder to pinpoint his location." Kingsley continued.

"Can you get to the part where you turned my girlfriend into Draco Malfoy?" I asked.

"Well for the plan to work, I needed at least two more Draco's. So I picked the two people who I knew could handle the job the best." Kingsley stated.

"So there was still yet _another_ Draco somewhere else?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, me." Kingsley said simply.

"What?" We all said, Hermione included.

"I had Dawlish Polyjuice into myself. Technically this way I never left the Minister's side. But in actuality I've been Draco since last night." Kingsley said.

We all sat there open mouthed. Even as Auror's things like this don't happen often.

Kingsley explained that the real Draco Malfoy had been removed from the general Azkaban population just after dinner last night. He was held secretly in a different part of the Prison for the rest of the night. But at Midnight, while most prisoner should be asleep, Kingsley -impersonating Draco; was staged being brought back to his cell for the night. It was staged to happen loudly, so that people would take notice of his return, and to throw off any Prison guards who might have been out to kill him.

"But how did you remain as Malfoy?" I asked bewildered.

"Polyjuice. Had a hidden flask of it on me when I was brought into the cell. I didn't sleep, and every hour on the hour the guards made their rounds through the cells, effectively letting me know that I needed to take another swig- not that any of them knew." Kingsley explained.

"That was really dangerous, sir… I mean Kingsley." Hermione said.

"You called him Kingsley." I pointed out.

"Well I almost didn't survive this, and now that I have, I think I can call him Kingsley with out a problem." Hermione admitted.

"Er… not to rush this or anything, but I'm still a bit curious on some things, like how Hermione managed to be Draco Malfoy?" Harry stated.

Kingsley then explained that at 7 am, while every Auror was here in the Ministry, he, Hermione and Dawlish (posing as Kingsley already) were at Azkaban.

"You weren't at your desk?" I turned and asked Hermione.

"No. And that reminds me… sorry about picking that fight yesterday. I needed a way to keep you from finding out about what I really had to do." Hermione said apologetically.

"You mean you picked a fight on purpose?" I quizzed.

"I had too Ron. Imagine if you will- me, doing everything I did from the time I got home last night, to the moment I left without us having had an argument, you would've realized something was up… especially all those times I slipped while pretending to be Draco." Hermione explained.

"So the no sex, not waking me up till twenty minutes to seven, not leaving me any hot water, leaving me two bits of toasts and leaving without saying goodbye was all part of Kingsley's scheme to save Draco?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I just told Hermione that she couldn't tell you what she had to do. And that she needed to find a way to put distance between the two of you without you getting suspicious. I didn't choose the method she chose, that was all her doing." Kingsley said, actually a bit embarrassed.

"I said I was sorry Ron. But the fight presented itself right after Kingsley left and it really was the perfect the way to have a reason to distance myself from you." Hermione said pleadingly holding Ron's hand.

"I'll never look at one of our fight's the same again." I replied with a pretend pout.

"Honestly Ron, you know it's not like that. Besides, there's always the make up s-" Hermione started.

"Ok, enough with the details of your home life." Harry said cutting off Hermione's next word. "So Hermione was at Azkaban while Ron was taking a cold shower, then what?"

Kingsley explained that when Hermione arrived at Azkaban they told the guards the plans of the switch, but they thought Kingsley was the real Draco, they had no idea the real Draco was in a room still safe by himself. And they even let the guards watch Hermione take the Polyjuice potion to become Draco, but were then lead out of the room so they wouldn't know for sure which Draco had gone back out.

"I get it, so they though Hermione was going to turn into Draco and go back out into the cells while they took you (Kingsley/Draco) to the trial." Harry said.

"Right" Kingsley answered. "But I went back out there again."

"You did?" I asked.

"Well, this part of the plan was for the guards, they saw Kingsley/Draco leave the cell for breakfast, and then thought they saw me (Hermione/Draco) come back after breakfast." Hermione explained.

"As for the prisoner's they just saw Draco go out, and Draco come in." Kingsley said.

"So what were Hermione and Dawlish doing Kingsley?" Harry asked Kingsley.

Kingsley explained that the guards thought that Kingsley would be escorting Draco to his trial, to which Dawlish informed them he wasn't. That two of Azkaban's own guards would be doing it when the time came, he'd just be bringing Draco to them.

"And the guards still thought that it would be the real Draco they were taking, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this way they wouldn't act any differently towards him, and if it turned out someone _was_ trying to kill him, they wouldn't actually be trying to kill the real Draco, just an imposter." Kingsley explained.

"And you picked Hermione for this?"

I was already upset that he chose my girlfriend for this, but the more I heard, the more I upset I was getting.

"Ron, I didn't have to accept this mission, but I wanted to do it." Hermione said looking me in the face.

"I don't care. What if something would've happened to you?" I ask knowing how close something did come to happening to her.

"I didn't think anything would once he explained it all to me." She said simply.

"And why is that?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me Ron." She said just as simply as before.

I could feel my face turning red… not that I wasn't pleased with her answer but-

"But I didn't know it was you… the way you were acting, I could've killed you myself." I stated truthfully.

"I just knew Ron. Of course when I was Draco, the thought started to fade a bit," Hermione admitted.

"Er… can you two save this part of the discussion for later; I'm still trying to figure this all out." Harry interjected.

"Right… so you wanted to know what Dawlish and I were doing then." Hermione said.

Harry and I nodded.

Hermione picked up the story and reminded us that the guards thought she was the one now in the cell, but really she was still with Dawlish. The Azkaban guards left her in Dawlish/Kingsley's care thinking he would watch her until the Azkaban guards doing the escort would come get her. So no one said anything when they saw 'Kingsley take Draco' towards a new room to wait.

"I take it then Dawlish took you to the room where Draco was actually at?" Harry asked.

"Right." Kingsley stated.

Hermione continued on saying that, this was where they explained to Draco what was going on.

"I bet he didn't take to kindly to seeing you as him?" I said smiling.

"Not at first, no… but he grew on it quite quick when we told him this would probably keep him alive." Hermione admitted.

"All for it then, was he?' I asked.

"Quite" Hermione said.

"So the real Draco, and you (Hermione/Draco), were with Kingsley/Draco by yourselves?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

The plan from there was simple, two guards who would be coming into start their shift, and had no idea of any switches at all, would escort Hermione/Draco to Azkaban, she explained.

"They were being followed secretly of course." She added.

"Of course" I replied sarcastically.

We were getting to the part of the story where we discussed what happened once Hermione was left in my care… not something I wanted to discuss with everyone listening-

"Hello all"

Especially not with the real Draco Malfoy- who just walked in the door.

"How does it feel to be a free man Draco?" Kingsley asked him.

"Feels alright, but seeing as I haven't stepped foot out by myself yet, let's get this over with." Draco said.

"Get what over with?" Harry and I both asked.

"I thought it would be good for Draco to hear exactly happened while he was in Harry's safety." Kingsley stated.

"I am a bit curious actually, so let's get on with it." He said taking a seat.

"Right, so where were we?" Kingsley said.

"Dawlish and Hermione were with the real Draco." Harry answered.

Hermione explained that Dawlish waited outside the room until the guards were brought to him, after giving them Veritaserum, and tests for other assorted spells, Dawlish entered the room and brought her out to leave with them.

"And you traveled with them until I escorted you." I said.

"Right." Hermione answered.

"Ok, but what were doing then Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"I stayed in the cell until Dawlish came to get me," Kingsley said.

"And then what?" I asked.

Kingsley explained that after Hermione had left with the Escort's, that left the real Draco still in the room, and Dawlish still impersonating him. So it was really Dawlish coming to get Kingsley.

"And the guards thought it was really Kingsley coming to get Hermione." Harry remarked.

"Exactly. We told them that I would bring Draco to the Escort's, so we staged that scene as well. In fact, one of the guards asked why we bothered to stage this part, and Dawlish told him Auror's are a very thorough lot." Kingsley explained.

"Please tell me were almost at the end of this story." Draco drawled.

"Not even close Malfoy, so what happened then?" I asked.

Kingsley explained that Dawlish took him to the room where Draco was at, then Dawlish left.

"Left? Why did he leave?" Hermione asked.

"Did you forget I was supposed to be the Minister's bodyguard? I couldn't do that, while still under the affects of the Polyjuice potion, so Dawlish left in my place." Kingsley explained.

"So Dawlish left as you, but then how did… you polyjuiced someone else, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry and I both said.

"Dawlish left as me, so I couldn't very well leave again could I? And when the Polyjuice wore off, and I became myself again, I immediately drank another vat containing the hairs of another Azkaban employee." Kingsley explained.

"And he led me out of that dirt infested hell whole for the last time. We apparated to the ministry and he handed me over to Potter." Draco finished.

"Yes, and part one was complete." Kingsley stated. "Now it was time for part two."

"Kingsley, I've always known you we a smart man, and talented too, but that plan was nothing short of Brilliant." Harry admitted.

"Wasn't it though? Once he explained it out, I couldn't resist the chance to be a part of it." Hermione said beaming.

"I guess… but why Hermione?"

I knew the plan was Excellent, and it worked, so I really shouldn't complain, but I had to know.

"Who would you have preferred me to pick Ron?" Kingsley asked.

"Anyone, you had a department full of Aurors to choose from, why Hermione?" I asked again.

I could see Hermione open her mouth, perhaps to say something to me, but instead she just looked at Kingsley.

"Well you three were first to pop in my mind as you went to school with Draco, and had many interactions with him. It would be less daunting for either of you three to learn about him, because you would already know most of it. So then it just became a matter of which of you would do it." Kingsley explained.

"Personally, I thought Harry would have been the better choice." Draco piped in.

"And he was my first thought, but as the plan started to take more shape, I thought it would be better if he was the one actually protecting you. Seeing as Harry was the one who defeated Voldermort, it makes most people nervous to have to worry about facing him." Kingsley admitted.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kingsley, but you don't pay me enough to Polyjuice into anyone, especially Draco Malfoy." Harry said smirking.

"And what's the matter with me Potter?" Draco drawled.

"We don't have all day to answer that Draco." I said smiling as well.

"Enough. And then it occurred to me, Ron that you might be the best choice, and let someone guard you." Kingsley started.

"No way, I don't want to be Draco either." I said quickly.

"Since when did you start calling me by my name?" Draco asked.

"Since I spent a morning, thinking I was saving your life." I replied honestly.

"Oh." He said simply.

"Yes, well then I realized I didn't think you would take it seriously, and I needed you to be serious around whomever I placed as you guardian." Kingsley stated.

"What do you mean by whomever? You mean you weren't going to pick me?" Hermione asked.

"Not if I chose Weasley. But then I realized I would have to make you his protector to be able to pull off the part where you all drew names. I wanted it to seem random, and if I just handed you a piece of paper, then it could have been said that I knew who everyone was guarding, but I didn't. I only knew about who you three were guarding." Kingsley explained.

"So then Hermione was the only choice left." I said.

"Yes and no. Once I thought about it, she was the perfect choice. I couldn't see it working any other way. And so I approached her with the plans before coming to explain everything to you." Kingsley added.

"So you knew everything in the office already, when we were drawing names?" I asked looking at Hermione.

"Not everything. He didn't tell me who I would be polyjuicing, I found that out with you guys. And I didn't know why until you and I were in the office with Kingsley- or should I say Dawlish; and Scrimgour." Hermione stated.

"And what about those pieces of paper? How'd you know we'd draw the right person?" I asked.

"Even I figured that out Ron, all the papers said the same name- Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh… guess that makes sense." I said.

"So that brings us to Part two. I want to know everything that happened from the moment you arrived in Weasley's care." Kingsley stated.

"Yes, and make it snappy could you." Draco added.

--

Er, I'm going to attempt to break this down just in case, so bare with me:

Kingsley turned into Draco while the real Draco was safe in a room.

Kingsley/Draco was lead into the cell drawing the attention of most people, and took Polyjuice on the hour every hour to keep his appearance.

Dawlish was Polyjuiced as Kingsley.

In the Morning, Kingsley/Draco met Hermione and Dawlish/Kingsley for the 'switch'.

The guards thought Kingsley/Draco was the 'real Draco'. They also thought that Hermione was the Draco being escorted back to a cell.

But really Kingsley/Draco left the room back to his cell.

And Hermione/Draco- who the guards now thought was the 'real Draco'; was led to another room to wait.

The room Hermione/Draco was led to with Dawlish/Kingsley, contained the 'real Draco' unbeknownst to the guards.

They explained the situation to the 'real Draco'.

After checking that the Escort's were cleared, they escorted Hermione/Draco to the Ministry.

Dawlish/Kingsley proceeded to go get Kingsley/Draco, form his cell as they told the guards they would do.

Dawlish/Kingsley brought Kingsley/Draco to the room with the 'real Draco'.

Dawlish/Kingsley left to do Kingsley's job of being the Minister's bodyguard.

Kingsley let the effects of 'Polyjuice Draco' wear off before polyjuicing into a standard Azkaban employee, and apparated the 'real Draco' to Azkaban, where he handed him to Harry as a standard Azkaban Employee.

--

I have no idea if anyone would be allowed to use Polyjuice for such purposes, but something about Kingsley makes me think he could get his way with anything. Hope all that made sense. I think I got everything... I think.

So remember when the story started and I said I planned to keep them in character as much as I could, well did I do a good job? Hermione was Draco, but I still had to let some of Hermione's qualities appear randomly. So on to part two, where I, or should I say Ron; will point them out.

And Part Two is being posted right after this one, so if you happen to be reading this and don't see an option for the next chapter, just give me a second, cool?


	7. Meet the Reason

A/N: I hope you understood everything I was trying to get across. The main point was that Hermione Polyjuiced Draco. Remember I'm recounting the story, so if you forgot some parts of the story, you may ant to go back and refresh at some point.. I know I had to, and I wrote it, lol :)

Disclaimer: R-O-N: Really Original- Not. These character and places and all that other stuff belong to JK Rowling.

--

**Still Ron's POV**

And so I started telling everything that happened. Draco seemed amused by Hermione tripping the Azkaban guard, and even more amused that I stepped in front of the guard to stop him from hitting back.

"I missed Weasel, having to protect me, that would've been a humorous tale to tell." He drawled.

"Can't you at least call him Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm perfectly aware that technically Weasley saved my life multiple times, but it still wasn't me, was it? I'll decide if I should call him by his name or not, Hermione." Draco answered.

"Fair enough." Harry said evenly.

I saw Hermione seeming to debate this. I could care less, she ought to just be happy I'm not killing him for being the reason of all this, let alone calling him Draco.

I continued the story, telling them about how Dawlish explained what was going on to us and how Hermione had started off doing a really good impression of Draco by treating me like crap-

"Hey, when you were treating me like something you find on the bottom of your shoe that was you acting as Draco right? That wasn't real, was it?" I stopped explaining to ask.

"All acting Ron, but when I asked why weren't there more people, I was more concerned about you, but I tried to do it in a way that wouldn't attract attention." Hermione explained.

"Can we get on with this?" Draco drawled.

I continued with the story, explaining that we headed towards the steps for the first leg of our journey-

"So you already knew we were going that way?" I stopped to ask.

"No. Kingsley thought it would be better for me that way. The real Draco wouldn't know, so why should I?" Hermione said.

I talk about what happened on the steps.

"I still can't believe you didn't believe me." Hermione interrupted.

"I didn't 'not believe' _you_, I didn't believe Draco-" I started.

"And that's supposed to make it better is it?" Draco asked smirking. Obviously knowing he wasn't helping the situation.

"Alright, I'm sorry. In fact I'm sorry for everything that comes up that annoyed you." I said seriously.

"Oh no Ronald Weasley, you're not getting off that easy. You should have taken me more seriously." Hermione said.

"Stop saying you, it wasn't _you_. We all know Draco is a whiner, how was I supposed to know he didn't stumble?" I said defensively.

"He's got a point Hermione, Draco does whine." Harry said smiling.

"I don't whine." Draco whined.

Ignoring him, I continued with the scene on the steps-

"Wait a minute, no wonder you kept calling me Ron, I should've known something was wrong." I said thinking about it.

"How thick can you get? That should have been a dead give away Weasel." Draco drawled.

"I just thought Azkaban made you mental." I said simply.

"Ha, Azkaban was a breeze." He said.

"Yeah, because you were only in there for safety reasons." I replied.

"The staff didn't know that Weasley, I used my charm to keep myself above what usually goes down in there. I'll thank you to remember that." Draco spat.

"Touchy" Harry said.

I finished telling them about the steps, and then started on the bathroom. I looked at Hermione as I got to this part and she started blushing-

"That's right… no wonder you didn't want to use the bathroom." I said grinning.

"I didn't think it was necessary to become that familiar with Draco, thank you very much." Hermione said still blushing.

"Afraid you'd see something you like, and have to leave Weasley for me?" Draco asked smirking.

"Watch it Malfoy" I said standing up.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I promise that I didn't have to look to know that nothing about you was… _worthy_ enough to replace Ron" Hermione said grabbing my wrists.

"Too much information… just… ew… can we please just continue with the story." Harry said shaking his head, even though a smirk was playing on his lips at Draco's 'yeah right' expression.

"Yes, that's enough. Please save all sexual references for all personal retellings of the story please." Kingsley advised.

I sat back down and smirked at Draco, who didn't look so smug now, and continued on. I explained how the toilets started acting up. And how the water attacked us-

"Us? You had a wand, it nearly drowned me." Hermione stated.

"Not that again." I said shaking my head.

Harry started laughing.

"How did the toilet almost drown you?" He asked.

Hermione explained what happened. Even hearing it from her point of view didn't change my opinion; she wasn't going to drown… though I did feel bad hearing about how scared she was. Harry still laughed.

"I still don't think you would have drowned, but I'm sorry you had to feel that way, honest I am." I said sincerely.

"No you're not, you said I was 'over reacting' if I recall." She replied.

"I said… wait a minute, no wonder you told me to stop saying that. I thought Draco was losing it for sure, I had never told him to stop over reacting, but I've told you that loads of times." I said realizing.

Hermione quickly pulled her hand from mine, and hmphed.

"Oh wait, come on, I already said I was sorry for everything that happened, don't be like that." I said.

She refused to look at me. It was Draco's turn to laugh.

"Glad to see that's how you repay a person who just saved your life." I said to him.

"All I've heard so far is that you stopped toilet water from attacking me, as unappealing as Hermione described it, I don't believe it was that life threatening." Draco said.

I quickly finished the bathroom scene, telling him about how the water started to boil, and how if I hadn't broken down the door, he'd be nothing but one big burn mark in St. Mungo's. That effectively shut him up.

"You don't really think it was a Fred and George product, do you?' Harry asked.

"It wasn't. I heard my father tell tale of something like that before, I didn't know what he was talking about though, now I know." Draco answered for us.

"You know, I couldn't it say it then, because I was still Draco and I had already slipped a few times, but watching you run through the door was amazing." Hermione said, though she still wasn't looking at me.

I felt my cheeks redden at the compliment, I don't know the last time she complimented me on something. I could see Harry smiling, and decided to continue before this was the topic of discussion at one of our next boys' night out.

I explained that we left the bathroom, and then I put a charm on it-

"Which you wouldn't have done unless I told you." Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione you were terrible at being me, as if I would care." Draco spoke.

"That's what I said." I replied.

"It was harder than I thought to hold in the Hermione, and only be Draco." She admitted.

"Actually, the whole thing made me realize how much the two of you are alike if anything." I admitted.

"What? We're nothing alike." They both said.

And Hermione went back to not looking at me, while Draco looked thoroughly insulted.

"Come on, I didn't mean-" I started.

"Just let it go mate. You can't win." Harry said smiling.

I decided to believe that Harry was right for the time being and continue with the story. I explained about telling Draco the plan for walking through the International Department when Hermione turned around and hit me upside the head-

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my head furiously.

"Because you hit me extra hard with your wand when putting the Disillusionment charm on me that's why. And I know you thought it was Draco, but after what had just happened in the bathroom, you think you would have been a bit more understanding toward his feelings." Hermione scolded.

"Erm… I'm sorry." I said lamely.

"And getting sorrier by the minute." Draco added.

"Just shut up Ferret." I said annoyed.

I continued on about the guard, and waiting for the elevator, when something struck me- no, not Hermione-

"Hey, you tried to get me to talk to you about you? What type of person does that?" I asked.

"I don't what you're talking about." Hermione answered, and though I couldn't see her, her voice wavered.

"All that 'so how's Granger' stuff. You were trying to get me to talk about you, to you." I said.

"That was something I would have done just to annoy you Weasley." Draco drawled. "Hermione's always been a sore point for you."

"Exactly, I had to get back on track before you figured out it was me," she said.

"Yeah right, you just wanted to hear what I would say about you. In fact you said, 'something for you to use later' were your exact words. I think that the was you talking, not Draco." I said truthfully.

"Acting Ron" she replied.

"Yeah right." I remarked.

"Enough, get back to the story." Kingsley interrupted.

I was beginning to think that this plan may have saved Draco's life, but was ruining mine.

I explained how the lifts were taking to long, and we started walking-

"I'm glad to see you listen." Hermione said quietly.

"What?" I said confused.

"When we were walking to Percy's office for Plan B, you admitted you listened to me. I was even more surprised that you could regurgitate the reason I gave for coming up with back up plans." She explained, still not looking at me.

"What? Ron? You can't be serious?" Harry asked dumb founded.

"That was just one rule, I don't know them all and I won't pretend I will either." I replied.

"But you can't pretend like you don't listen anymore at home, I know now that you're really listening." She stated.

"The way you two are arguing, you won't have a home to go home too." Draco proclaimed.

There was an eerie silence that met those words, and I didn't like it. So I continued as if nothing was said. So I told them about the brief meeting with Percy in his office.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you and Percy were on speaking terms." Hermione muttered.

"Because I knew you'd tell the rest of the family, and neither of us wants anyone else to know, that's why." I admitted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you know how Fred and George are, Bill and Charlie still haven't forgive him for not coming to their weddings, and mum would be relentless in trying to get me to get him to come home, that's why. And neither of us thought it was worth getting anybody worked up over as it's not like we hang out or anything. We just can manage to say hello to each other if we cross paths." I explained.

"And you really thought I would tell if you asked me not too?' she asked actually looking at me, sounding a bit hurt.

"Yes. Every time you see Percy, you tell me how different he is, and nag me about talking to him… how I can be the one to make everything right with the family. And I couldn't bring myself to tell you that we started speaking, and then tell you not to tell anybody because it seemed so important to you. I'd rather go on letting you think I was being a prat then disappoint you." I said truthfully.

"I… I didn't know you felt that way." She admitted.

"Because you don't listen either sometimes. You're to busy worried about doing the right thing, or setting a good example, or just plain thinking I don't know what I'm talking about to listen to me." I said.

And as soon as I said it, I wished I could take it back. I meant every word of it, but I never meant to say it, the look she gave me before turning away from me again was breaking my heart.

"I think perhaps you two shouldn't interrupt the rest of the story," Harry said looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, even I'm not enjoying this little display of how relationships work- or don't work; as the case may be." Draco said.

"Shut it, would you Draco? Ron, go on mate." Harry said giving Draco a glare.

I continue explaining about taking Percy's secret Floo, and then how we walked through the Auror department. I thought I saw Hermione turn to say something, but she didn't. I remembered that was where she put me on point about being lucky or not. How she made me feel bad for Draco Malfoy… and I remembered that's actually one of things I love about her, how she can make me think about things I wouldn't… but I didn't think now was the time to mention it-

"Er, Ron, you ok mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

I said simply, and went on explaining what happened with the Troll-

"I'm sorry did you say Troll?" Draco asked aghast.

"Yeah, your father managed to let one loose in here somehow." I explained.

Draco paled at the thought. I continued talking about how I tried to tell Draco to leave, but he didn't. And how I jumped on the Troll's head-

"Ah, following after me, hun mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a bit," I replied with my first smirk in some time.

"And you stuck around to help him Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well, I couldn't just let him kill himself could I? I didn't care that I was supposed to be you, I was worried for my boyfriends well being." Hermione admitted.

"She saved me actually." I admitted trying to get her to open up.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Hermione explained how she got the Troll to hit itself in the head.

"I'm impressed. Does that mean technically we should be even from you saving me from the toilets then?" Draco asked.

I ignored him and started explaining that I gave Hermione my extra wand, when I remembered something I had to say-

"That's why you were so upset I didn't tell you about my spare wand. That's why you gripped it naturally, and not like someone who just spent three years in Prison. And that's why you couldn't work it. I thought Draco would have had a decent chance with the wand as his wand is Unicorn hair too, but it didn't work at first." I said looking in her direction, even though she still wasn't looking at me.

"Too bad you couldn't have put all these little things together before now, hun Weasley?' Draco drawled.

"Yeah…" I said leaving the sentence hanging.

"It's not his fault. It's not anyone's fault. It was a brilliant plan, we're all just acting this way because it seems obvious now, but hindsight is 20/20. We can't forget that. You two can't forget that." Harry said looking at me and Hermione.

She finally looked up at me but didn't speak. Harry seemed to be thinking of ways to get us to talk.

"What I want to know is, what made you trust Draco enough to give him your wand?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes looked into mine harder waiting for the reply.

"I'm curious as well." Draco admitted.

"Well, Hermione had already made me feel bad for you when we were talking about families; how I might have been luckier than you in at least one way because I wasn't born into a Death Eater's family. And then I remembered what Kingsley said about giving someone a reason to do anything. And I thought about everything we had been through in just that little span, and… you gave me reason" I said.

"I did?" Draco said.

"No, not you git, Hermione did. If it had really been you, the situation probably would have been extremely different, but as it was, Hermione had given me reason to trust you." I said to Draco, and then looked at Hermione and added, "And I know I said that you don't listen sometimes because you're caught up in doing the right thing, but I love that about you… I love you"

I said all that very quickly, but Hermione caught it and beamed at me before standing up to hug me.

"Thank Merlin" Draco drawled.

"Oh shut up Draco" Hermione said after she finished hugging me.

"Now that everyone is back on good terms can we finish the story of what happened? I'm really interested to get to Lucius Malfoy's part in this." Kingsley stated.

So the both of us explained what happened next. How we walked back to the steps, and before I could see what was behind the door Lucius had grabbed Hermione in a choke hold.

"A very unpleasant feeling, wasn't it? I bet you didn't find that on any file about me, did you?" Draco said.

"Er… Draco is there something you want to say?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"What? No, sorry… continue, father had you in a choke hold then?" He remarked.

We continued talking after a bit of a pause, then three voices all yelled the same thing-

"You didn't read the file did you?" Harry, Hermione and Kingsley said.

"I read it… I just sort of skimmed over most of it…" I admitted feeling the blush creep over my face.

"I saw your face; you didn't even know I was innocent." Hermione pointed out.

"What _did_ you pay attention too, then?" Draco asked.

"That's not important, the point is, I must have read it because I remembered eventually, didn't I?" I pointed out.

"Thank Merlin for small miracles then." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione and I told them about what Lucius said; about how he escaped from jail with Narcissa's help-

"Mother helped him?" Draco asked.

"That's what he said, but he also said she didn't know he was going to come kill you" Hermione stated.

Draco just seemed to take that all in. We told them how he said he was responsible for the toilets, the staircase incident and the troll. We started explaining how I tried to reason with Lucius-

"You tried to reason with my father, Weasel?" Draco asked.

"Yeah… figured I might be able to reason with him if I tried… I mean you are his son." I said.

"There's no reasoning with that man." Draco said almost absent mindedly.

"I noticed." I said.

Hermione and I continued with the explanation-

"You offered your life for mine? But why?" Draco asked.

"I told you, after everything that happened, I was beginning to see you in a whole new light… plus you were still in my care. As an Auror I had to do everything in my power to keep you alive, and I've never failed a mission before, and I didn't plan on starting with you." I stated.

"And what did my father say?" Draco asked.

"He was surprised, he wanted to know why? I made up a story about if I was dead, he didn't have to kill you, and he could just take you away or something." I replied.

"But I cut in, and told him to just kill me." Hermione added.

"You what?"

This time the voices were Harry, Draco and Kingsley.

"Hermione, that was not apart of our agreement, I specifically remember telling you to get out of this alive." Kingsley stated.

"Erm… sorry, I-" Hermione started.

"I'm joking, but seriously, what if he had killed you? I… it would have been quite an unfortunate thing to come to pass." Kingsley stated, in what could be best described as a concerned voice.

"Forget that, I would never tell my father to kill me. Forget Weasley's ignorance, my father should have known something was up." Draco remarked.

"I think he did notice, but then Hermione said something that I think caught him off his guard." I said.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" Draco drawled.

I told him how she proclaimed her love for me… to say Draco's reaction was unexpected is an understatement- he laughed. The rest of us sort of stared at him until he calmed down.

"So you admitted your love for a man, and not any man, Ronald Weasley?" Draco said.

"Yes, I was under the impression that Lucius may actually kill me, and I wanted to tell Ron I loved him one last time-" Hermione started saying.

"Save the romantics Hermione, it was Brilliant, and it saved my life." Draco said.

"You're taking this really well Draco" Hermione said.

"Thank you, but proceed with the story, we are getting to part where he gets captured right?" Draco asked.

I finished out by telling them that Hermione's words had caused Lucius to shift enough to take a shot at him, then falling down the stairs. And Hermione told him about how she used the wand- the one she'd forgotten she was holding; to hold Lucius off, and how the wand didn't work when she attempted to use it, and the scramble before blacking out.

"You forgot you were holding the wand?" Draco quizzed.

"I didn't really forget; it was more of a last resort really… I was pretty sure there was a chance it wouldn't work if I needed it too, so I was delaying trying to use it, but Lucius was really pushing my buttons." Hermione answered.

"Yes, he does that doesn't he?" Draco replied absent mindedly

"And that's when we came through the door blasting spells, right?" Harry asked.

"Right… one question, who used Protego? Surely they weren't using it to block the Killing Curse?" I asked.

"No, that was me, I ran in the door just as you fired Reducto, wanted to make sure it was just Lucius who was hit." Harry said.

"And so you fired Stupefy then?" Hermione asked Kingsley.

"Yes." Kingsley answered.

"So is that everything I needed to hear?" Draco asked.

"Not everything, there is one more thing you might like to hear." Harry said smirking.

"And what's that?" Draco said standing up.

"Yes Harry, what else is there?" Hermione asked.

"What was the first thing you did when I revived you?" Harry said smirking.

"I… oh" Hermione said as she started blushing.

"You what?" Draco asked.

"I hugged Ron and kissed him." Hermione said not looking at Draco.

"You did what?" Draco asked loudly.

"It was a natural reaction to knowing that we were both alive-" Hermione started.

"Yes, a natural reaction for you… I would never kiss Ron. Wait… did my father see it?" Draco said.

"Probably not." Kingsley stated.

"Then there could have been a redeeming chance in there for you Hermione, as it is, I'm just disgusted." Draco drawled.

"I wasn't too thrilled either Draco, especially when it started to feel familiar." I announced.

"Familiar?" Draco and Harry both said.

"Yeah, Hermione may have been you, but she still kissed like Hermione, that's when I pushed away. I didn't like thinking that I _liked_ kissing you." I admitted.

"I don't like you thinking that you liked kissing me either Ron, something we can agree on, then. But I do have one more question, how long did all this take?" Draco asked.

"A little more than an hour, why?" I replied.

"Than how did Hermione manage to be me without drinking anymore Polyjuice?" Draco quizzed.

"But I did drink Polyjuice." Hermione said smiling.

"No you didn't, I would have seen you." I replied.

"But you did see me; remember when I asked for something drink? Dawlish summoned a cup of Polyjuice potion." Hermione answered.

"Er… right" I replied.

"Well, I believe that covers everything. I'll need this all in writing and on my desk by tomorrow morning. Good Job everybody. And Draco, the Ministry thanks you for your help, and I'm sorry you had to spend three years in Azkaban for safety reasons." Kingsley said.

"I guess better safe than sorry, and I'm really free now, I don't have to worry about anything." Draco replied.

"Especially not your father, I'm pretty sure at the very least he'll spend the rest of his days behind bars under maximum security, it's just a matter of how many days it will be." Kingsley added.

"Good. I'm off then. Good Day Kingsley, Harry, Hermione and Ron." Draco said and turned around.

"You called him Ron." Hermione said beaming.

"Well it is his name isn't it? Besides it's not like I'll call it all the time, don't get too excited." Draco drawled.

We followed Draco out of the office and walked down the hallway.

"So what are you going to do now Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Well the Manor is probably empty. If mother really did help break father out of Prison she's not coming back… she knows they'll be after her." Draco replied.

"Blimey I forgot about that." I responded.

"I'm sure Kingsley could put in a word or something, so she wouldn't have to be there long, maybe not at all if she agrees to testify against him." Hermione offered.

"Mother wouldn't do it. A Malfoy isn't supposed to betray family; she won't speak against him…" Draco replied.

"Can't you convince her? I mean you did it…" Harry asked.

"And what makes you think I know where she's at?" Draco quizzed.

"Of course you know." Harry replied.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but I won't go looking for her. I may be free with my innocence but I'm pretty sure the Ministry at some point in time will expect me to do just that, and I won't be the cause of mother's capture." Draco explained.

"But if you just convince her-" Hermione started.

"I'll do no such thing. We've all betrayed each other once, and that's enough." Draco replied.

"I know about your father's betrayal, and even yours, but what's your mom's?" I asked.

"Come now Ron, you didn't really believe my father when he said my mother didn't know what he was planning to do, did you? That was just for the benefit of your ears, so he wouldn't betray her again. But she knew that by helping him, he would set out to kill me," Draco stated.

"That's horrible." Hermione said.

"That's my family." Draco said simply.

We continued to walk down the hallway. The lifts and hallway were now fixed, and there was no sign that a Troll had walked through here only hours ago.

"I still can't believe you kissed Ron. He's probably the last person of you three I would kiss." Draco said as he was waiting for the lifts.

"I said I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said.

"Why do I have to be last? Why not Harry?" I said jokingly.

Harry paled at my words, Hermione smirked. I expected Draco to laugh too, but instead he was blushing furiously.

"Because," he said stepping into the empty lift. "I'd kiss him first."

And before anyone could say anything else the lift doors closed and he was gone.

"Er... Harry, what exactly were you and Draco doing until the trial started?" I asked.

"Just chatting really. He wouldn't shut up. He thinks he's like invincible or something. He didn't seem to think anything was going to happen him... really." Harry replied blushing.

"Yeah, because his crush Harry Potter was his bodyguard." I said smiling.

"Shut up, Ron" Harry said cheeks red.

"Are you sure that's all that went on?" I ask.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" He said defiantly.

"I think Ron, that perhaps, we should leave Harry alone." Hermione said.

"Er… right" I replied.

I didn't ask Harry anymore questions about Draco, but I knew they still hung out sometimes- they seemed to have a lot more in common than I realized. With Harry's persuasion, Kingsley said the Auror's wouldn't look for Narcissa as long as she stayed out of our jurisdiction, but if they found out she stepped even one foot in, they would go after her. Soon afterwards Draco started looking a lot more happier. I'm sure it's because he can finally go see her, but Harry won't say.

As for me and Hermione, we're still together. I asked her to marry me and she said yes, the weddings after the Quidditch season. We still fight, but not as much. After that whole incident we both made sure to try and listen more, and pay attention. Try and Polyjuice one of us now and see if we don't figure it out… come on, try it, just give me a reason...

--

Do all the weird moments from Draco make sense now? How everything from asking for a drink, to calling someone by there first name, to saving their life, wound up being part of a clever cover up that went south fast? Hope so.

And is that a challenge from Ronald Weasley at the end?? Well I don't know if I'll take him up on it or not, but at least now it's an option. As for Draco and Harry, one of my friends thinks I should tell the tale of what was happening during their wait for the trial to start. If you didn't realize, the 'Somewhere in the Ministry' scenes were those two. I may do it, I don't know.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it. Thanx for reading, and please review. I mean, if you got this far, surely I gave you a reason... :)


End file.
